


Умная девочка

by Deadthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadthings/pseuds/Deadthings
Summary: У Гермионы проблемы. Проблемы с контролем агрессии, смыслом жизни, начальником, бывшем мужем, прошлым в целом, прошлым в частности, с будущим, с помадой, с алкоголем, с людьми. Проблемы. Не удивительно, что имя и фамилия Панси тоже начинаются с буквы «п». Какая другая проблема могла бы быть ещё больше?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эпилога не было (EWE).  
> Немного вольное обращение с фактами канона.  
> POV'ы Гермионы и Панси чередуются.  
> Возможно, будет многовато политики и тру миллиенальских проблем.  
> Рейтинг стоит для будущих глав.  
> Если упарываться по мелкопейрингам и микрофандомам, то упарываться до конца!

Больше всего Гермиона ненавидела то, как тесно связаны эмоции с физическими реакциями тела. Нервные переживания всегда сопровождались целым букетом симптомов — от вспотевших ладоней и сдавленной груди до головной боли и скрученной тяжести в желудке. За годы работы в министерстве она научилась контролировать свои эмоции и, до определенной степени, отклик тела и в профессиональных, и в личных взаимодействиях, но никогда до конца. Вот и сейчас грудь будто бы жал пятитонный пресс. Он вдавливал в неё агрессию, желание убежать, укусить, размозжить кому-нибудь голову, забиться под стол, уснуть под действием Живой смерти и больше никогда не вставать. Лишь бы не чувствовать давление этого пресса, учащающего дыхание, давление, которое, как она знала, отдалось бы дрожью в руках, если бы она расцепила их, а не держала в контролируемом замке на колене. Она знала и то, что её лицо не выдавало ничего, и мистер Хичкок едва ли заметил изменения в её приятной, аккуратной — а главное, выражающей дружелюбие — улыбке.

Как было бы прекрасно больше никогда не улыбаться этому слизню в дорогой накрахмаленной мантии. Слизню, который столько лет искренне, как казалось, восхищался её работой, разделял ценности, сваливал на неё свои задачи, которые она исполняла с такой же дружелюбной улыбкой, пусть и с годами всё менее настоящей — а как можно отказать обходительному начальнику, который осыпал комплиментами, умел поддержать интеллектуальную беседу и подбадривал маленькими знаками внимания в благодарность за перевыполнение плана? Как можно отказать, когда веришь, что делаемое тобою — одна из важнейших вещей на свете? Конечно, её должность не была ровней трудам колдомедиков, которые спасали людей ежедневно и ежечасно, но она работала, чтобы поменять систему, чтобы у тех же колдомедиков было меньше забот. Меньше покусанных оборотнями, выпитых вампирами, разодранных вейлами. Меньше раненых оборотней, обожжённых вампиров, изнасилованных вейл. Разве это не важно? Она всё ещё считала, что важно невероятно, но её начальник, глава Отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля, по кусочку отрывал от неё уверенность, спокойствие, бодрость. Жизнь.

— Мисс Грейнджер, ну вы же умная девочка, сами должны понимать, — губы Хичкока растянулись в снисходительную улыбку под тонкими усиками. — Я не могу вынести ваш законопроект на обсуждение Визенгамота в такое время. Отмену специальной регистрации магических существ после осенней серии нападений оборотней невозможно протолкнуть. Даже не думайте об этом.

Гермиона едва подавила желание скривиться от выражения «умная девочка». То, что казалось комплиментом и заслуженной похвалой лет в тринадцать, теперь только раздражало и злило. Ей бы хотелось вернуться к временам, когда она не знала, сколько уничижительного люди — и мужчины, и женщины, и незнакомцы, и друзья — вкладывают в эти слова. Ты же умная девочка, а значит, сделаешь так, как я хочу, как я считаю правильным. Ты же умная девочка, говорила Молли, тебе не стоит вываливать все свои проблемы на Рона. Вы же умная девочка, говорила профессор Макгонагалл, нам нужны такие люди среди преподавателей. Ты же умная, Гермиона, говорил Гарри, и у тебя обязательно получится разгадать, какое проклятие использовал очередной преступник, которого я не могу поймать, потому что не верю в собственные умственные способности, а ты всегда рядом. Вы же умная девочка, говорил теперь Хичкок, а значит, согласитесь со мной. Слышать такие слова от дорогих и любимых было больнее, чем от надутого индюка, которым оказался её начальник, но и сейчас Гермионе всё равно было больно. Умная, умная, умная. Безусловно, но не ходячий покорный справочник, который в любой момент можно взять с прикроватного столика, а затем выбросить и забыть, пока не понадобится снова. Впрочем, у справочника нет эмоций, у него не потеют ладони и не кружится голова в кризисных ситуациях. Он вообще не бывает в кризисных ситуациях. Возможно, так всё-таки было бы лучше.

Гермиона медленно и беззвучно выдохнула, расправила складку на юбке и улыбнулась Хичкоку так, что казалось, будто вот-вот треснут уголки губ, а за ними и всё лицо расколется, как пересохшая на солнце глиняная маска.

— Я понимаю обстоятельства, мистер Хичкок. Но мы уже два года работаем над этим проектом. Наши исследования показали, что отдельная регистрация, которую необходимо подтверждать каждый квартал, только повышает уровень преступности среди магических существ и носителей магических болезней, изменяющих генетическую структуру. — Слова отскакивали от зубов, многократно повторенные и воспроизведённые в сотнях отчётов для Визенгамота, руководителей всех департаментов, сотрудников их собственного отдела. — Эту варварскую практику, ужесточённую во время краткого правления Волдеморта и по какой-то причине не отменённую до сих пор, необходимо было устранить вместе с реестром полукровок и маглорождённых. Любой волшебник и волшебница обладает правом на анонимность, безопасность и защиту от незаконного преследования. Ни оборотни, ни домовые эльфы, ни кентавры ничем не отличаются в своих правах и не должны подвергаться подобному остракизму. Мы потратили много месяцев на достижение договорённостей с председателями и донесении до них необходимой информации. То, о чём позабыли в разрухе после войны, должно быть исправлено. Все с этим согласны…

— Ну да, конечно. Не рассказывайте сказок, мисс Грейнджер. Все стоят на ушах после утренней статьи «Пророка»: оборотень растерзал четверых человек в Хогсмиде! Четверых! Люди давно забыли, каково это — бояться нападения каждое полнолуние. — Он произносил это размеренно, делая паузы, подчёркивая окончание каждого слова тычком пальца в зелёное сукно стола. — Я сомневаюсь, что даже самые либеральные председатели Визенгамота встанут на вашу сторону.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона поправила прядь и вернула руку в замок на колене; та уже не дрожала, но позиция давала ей хоть какое-то ощущение защиты. — Предположим, что сейчас не получится, но тогда надо составить дальнейший план действий. К зимней сессии Визенгамота всё наверняка успокоится, да и мы сможем собрать новые данные, провести опросы, подготовить результаты программ интеграции детей магических существ в стандартное школьное обучение, у нас есть все возможности переубедить их…

— Гермиона. Четыре волшебника с вырванными сердцами. — Хичкок наклонился вперёд над столом, стерев улыбку с лица, и теперь смотрел на неё подчёркнуто грустно и с сожалением. — Я начинаю сомневаться в вашем уме и способности предвидеть обстоятельства, вы слишком ослеплены своей идеей о всеобщем равенстве. Оно безусловно важно и достижимо, но нельзя сделать всё здесь и сейчас. Нам необходимо настроиться на долгую игру. В лучшем случае до принятия законопроекта об отмене регистрации пройдёт лет пять. В это время мне понадобятся ваши способности в другом месте, и вы сможете помочь другими путями. Я подготовил…

— Пять лет?!

Ну вот, она вновь сорвалась, сжала ладони в кулаки и вскочила со стула. Наверняка сейчас её ноздри раздулись, а по лицу пошли красные пятна. Некрасивое зрелище — ей никогда не нравилось. Хичкок выглядел предельно возмущённым повышением голоса, будто Гермиона вошла в туалет, пока он всё ещё стоял со спущенными штанами. Отстранённость помогла ей успокоиться, она глубоко вдохнула, разжала пальцы и опустилась обратно на стул. Но злоба осталось — злоба на себя за то, что этот человек смог добраться до неё и увидел, что у него получилось ранить. Злоба за то, что контролируй она себя чуть хуже — и Хичкок бы провёл остаток своих дней в образе трансфигурированного павлина. А она сама — в Азкабане.

— Мисс Грейнджер, такое поведение недопустимо. — Хичкок откинулся в кресле и выпятил грудь с орденом Мерлина, покручивая в пальцах перьевую ручку. — Я предлагаю вам ещё раз всё обдумать и успокоиться. У меня в уме для вас было заготовлено несколько дипломатических миссий к кентаврам и великанам, проживающим в богатых редкими ресурсами регионах, но вам очевидно нужна передышка. Свяжитесь с Отделом магического правопорядка, да хотя бы с вашим другом, Поттером. Помогите им с раскрытием дела об этом оборотне или группе оборотней. Это безусловно поможет вашему законопроекту.

— Удивительно, что реестр зарегистрированных магических существ всё ещё не помог раскрыть дело, правда, мистер Хичкок? — прошипела Гермиона. Этот павлин вполне мог вытерпеть ещё одну дерзость за сегодня.

— Мисс Грейнджер!

— Но ведь это правда!

— Меня не волнует, что вы считаете правдой, вы получили задание, предыдущий проект временно приостановлен. На сегодня наша встреча окончена. — Он помахал в её сторону стальным пером ручки и уткнулся в какую-то бумагу.

Гермиона встала, взяла со стола блокнот, убрала в сумку и не прощаясь вышла из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. По крайней мере, следующие несколько недель Хичкок не будет нагружать её дополнительной работой, которую должен бы выполнять сам. Это не первая их размолвка, и он всегда будто стеснялся обращаться за помощью после них. Возможно, у него всё-таки были какие-то остатки совести.

Судьба же давно растеряла и растратила всю совесть в отношении Гермионы, судя по взволнованному виду Ханны Эббот, бегущей прямо к ней по коридору. Десять утра. Вторник. Впереди весь день и вся рабочая неделя. Домогательства со стороны отдела кадров — то, чего ей так не хватало для поднятия настроения. Жутко хотелось опрокинуть в себя парочку шотов виски и больше ничего не чувствовать, кроме онемения в губах и щеках. Гермиона попыталась свернуть в другой коридор направо, но избежать Ханны уже было нельзя — глупо, но попытаться стоило.

— Герми! Герми, постой же. Я ищу тебя всё утро!

Гермиона обернулась, виновато улыбнувшись.

— Ой, привет, Ханна. Не заметила тебя. Что-то случилось? Я передала все заявления на отпуска вчера вечером, прости, если это было слишком поздно.

— Нет-нет, тут всё в порядке. — Ханна оперлась о стену, чтобы отдышаться. — Ты одна из немногих, кто сдаёт всю документацию вовремя, уж поверь мне. — Она нахмурилась: — Но у меня плохие новости. Питер Клируотер попал в больницу с отравлением.

Прекрасно. Ей придётся провести как минимум неделю без секретаря.

— И чем он отравился?

— Пока неясно, — Ханна помотала головой, — из Мунго сообщили, что он в коме, и никто не знает, что он делал до того. Мать нашла его уже без сознания.

Прекрасно. Возможно, не неделю, а несколько месяцев. Гермионе даже не было стыдно, что она переживает не за Питера, а за объём документов, который ей придётся обрабатывать самостоятельно. После битвы за Хогвартс её мало беспокоило чьё-то состояние здоровья, если они всё ещё находились по эту сторону Завесы.

— В общем… — Ханна помедлила, не дождавшись никакой реакции от Гермионы, кроме сведённых бровей. — У нас как раз дожидалась распределения новая сотрудница, так что мы быстро смогли найти замену. Пока Питер в больнице, она будет тебе помогать. Только поставь подпись под приказом, — из рукава мантии Ханна достала пергамент и протянула Гермионе вместе с пером.

Гермиона пробежалась по тексту и медленно подняла глаза на Ханну. Та покраснела.

— Да-да, это Паркинсон, — Ханна фыркнула, сдув белокурую прядь со лба. — Но у нас нет особого выбора, миссис Лоренс строго настояла, что это не обсуждается. Твоя подпись нужна, только чтобы подтвердить ознакомление с документом.

— Я знаю. — Гермиона поставила роспись и почувствовала только странное облегчение от того, что работать за Питера не придётся — и больше ничего. Она не Рон и не Гарри, чтобы до сих пор с пеной у рта ругать бывших слизеринцев. Устранение факультетов — ещё один её медленный проект, хоть и не совсем напрямую связанный с основной работой, так что тренировка в налаживании отношений даже пригодится. — Спасибо, что смогли найти замену так быстро. Передай, пожалуйста, пожелания выздоровления семье Клируотеров.

Ханна кивнула.

— Конечно. Хорошего дня! Панси уже должна быть на рабочем месте, — она улыбнулась и помахала на прощанье, побежав куда-то ещё.

Гермиона развернулась на каблуках и зацокала по коридору. Подправив помаду и разгладив складки на одежде, она надавила на дверную ручку, на секунду застыв перед приёмной своего кабинета.

— О, миссис Уизли, доброе утро! — Панси поднялась из-за рабочего стола, уперев руки в бока.

Ярко-красные губы, макияж, более подходящий для светского вечера, чем для работы, кожаная куртка, феноменальные каблуки, узкие джинсы и едва достающий до их пояса топик. Гермиона закрыла глаза и уже который раз за день медленно выдохнула. Возможно, когда она увидела фамилию Паркинсон, ей стоило испытать не только облегчение. Знакомая злоба вернулась, но она мысленно поймала её чёрный комок в кулак и раздавила.

— Я уже полгода не миссис Уизли, Панси. Можешь звать меня просто Гермионой, если удобнее — мисс Грейнджер. — Достав из сумки пачку отчётов, она протянула их Панси. — Зарегистрируй и отправь в секретариат Визенгамота. И, пожалуйста, надень завтра на работу что-то более подходящее. У нас есть дресс-код, копию регламента можешь получить в отделе кадров.

Она сладко улыбнулась, сохраняя ровный тон — на сегодня достаточно людей, увидевших её уязвимость.

— Оу-кей, будет сделано, мисс, — Панси насмешливо поклонилась кивком головы, взяла отчёты и неряшливо бросила их на стол. — Что-то ещё? — она изогнула тонкую чёрную бровь с явным вызовом в глазах и оперлась о стол.

— Пока нет. Я буду у себя, если что-то понадобится. Однако, я предпочитаю, чтобы меня не беспокоили с проблемами, которые можно решить самостоятельно. Как минимум, это не достойно профессионала. Пожалуйста, обращайся к внутренней документации или другим коллегам перед тем, как задать вопрос мне. Туалет направо, кухня и столовая — прямо по коридору и налево. Поздравляю с первым рабочим днём!

Гермиона ещё раз блеснула улыбкой и улетела в свой кабинет, не обращая внимания на то, как Паркинсон закатила глаза. Прекрасный вторник. Может, не так уж и рано для виски? Как говорится, где-то уже давно восемь вечера.


	2. Глава 2

Панси завернула в тёмную аллею за баром и аппарировала прямо на свою кровать в Уондсуэрте. В следующий раз стоило бы зайти через подъездную дверь и подняться по лестнице. Но не сегодня. После такой ночной смены Панси не могла заставить себя беспокоиться о маглах, подозревающих, что в квартире никто не живёт (возможно, умер) и стоило бы позвонить её арендодателю. Это повлекло бы за собой какое-нибудь дикое нарушение Статута, потому что Панси и за месяц не вычистила бы квартиру от магии, как намеренной, так и аккумулированной бессознательно. Самополивающиеся растения (и очень странные растения), дополнительная комната, невозможная по планировке, всё время горящий камин в доме, где камины не предусмотрены, летающая по дому пуховка, изгоняющая пыль, — лишь малая часть того, что нельзя было бы полностью объяснить прогрессом магловских технологий. Даже потолки увеличились — просто потому что Панси не привыкла жить в обувных коробках, которые предпочитали, кажется, абсолютно все за пределами волшебного мира. В общем, парочкой фините инкантатем тут не обойтись.

Вот только каждая ночная смена подобна этой и каждый раз после них Панси было всё равно. Не всякой магии хватит, чтобы после двенадцати часов за барной стойкой ноги не болели, плечи не тянуло, а голова не гудела. Магия может многое, но даже она протестует, когда хозяйка так опрометчиво изнашивает тело. И никакая магия не дает защиты от сальных шуточек, оценивающих взглядов, необходимости убирать блевотину, протирать липкие от пролитого алкоголя столы (даже с помощью парочки незаметных владельцу заведения трюков) и разнимать драки очередных перепивших маглов. Панси вздохнула и повернулась на бок — шёлковая простыня приятно холодила щёку и успокаивала разгорячённый лоб. Сон не придёт, пока она не переоденется и не смоет макияж — Панси была благодарна своей способности не отрубаться сразу куда чаще, чем нет, — но вставать пока не хотелось, даже поднимать руку, чтобы взмахнуть палочкой и пробормотать собственную модификацию чистящих чар как раз на такие случаи. Просто немного полежать, пока не успокоится звон в ушах и лёгкое дребезжание недовольной магии.

Она пыталась устроить жизнь по-другому — с её способностями вполне можно было организовать алхимическую лабораторию или делать домашние задания за нерадивых богатеньких студентов, писать статьи для магических журналов — да много чего ещё. Но все эти занятия были безумно одинокими, клиенты связывались с ней с опаской и не выражали никакого желания продолжать отношения за пределами профессиональных или даже встречаться лицом к лицу для обсуждения сделок. Цены приходилось занижать — несправедливо сильно. Иногда использовать псевдонимы. Панси давно приняла и простила ошибки родителей и ошибки своей юности, но магическое сообщество было столь злопамятным, что иногда хотелось кричать от бессилия. Но нет. Панси пообещала себе, что бессилие никогда не вернётся в её жизнь.

Некоторое время ей казалось, что выйти из изоляции помогут, как ни странно, маглы. Это было сложно, долго, мучительно — даже найти работу без какой-либо магловской специальности, кроме хорошего личика (как оказалось, красота у маглов и правда отдельная специальность). На подделку документов она не решилась, а повсюду задавали бесконечные вопросы о её прошлом, о её опыте, даже о родственниках и друзьях, даже о том, к какому боро Лондона она приписана и где платит налоги. Маглы на удивление социальны и связаны друг с другом, несмотря на то, что их миллионы в этом городе, когда волшебников — хорошо если пара тысяч. 

Долгое время после этих попыток ей казалось, что жизнь на отшибе Хогсмида или другого магического городка с редкими визитами Драко, Тео и Милисент — всё, что её ждёт. С годами она будет всё больше сходить с ума и в итоге воплотит карикатурный образ из магловских представлений о ведьмах. Такая безумная тётя с волосами, как у Грейнджер, обвешанная травами и склянками, ядовито зыркающая по сторонам. О, даже в таком образе она определённо выглядела бы стильно — наконец-то нашёлся бы повод купить все эти чудесные зелёные ткани из новой лавки Гринграсс в Косом, — но враждебное одиночество ей никогда не шло. В общем, долгое время всё казалось слишком уж удручающим: не так плохо, как на седьмом курсе, конечно, но она чувствовала, что предел сил и возможностей будет где-то вот-вот тут прямо за следующим поворотом. На несколько месяцев она даже не выходила на связь со своими единственными друзьями — и всё ещё не понимала, почему же. Если боялась одиночества, то зачем было рвать всё и сразу? 

Слава Мерлину, как-то июньской ночью в Сохо Панси излила душу Большому Бобу за той же барной стойкой, где теперь стояла по двенадцать часов, и с тех пор её жизнь не была (такой уж) безнадёжной.

Первые полгода она чуть ли не летала на крыльях воодушевления. К тому же постоянная занятость пресекала любые попытки самокопания. Новые люди (интересные и разные, со всего мира, а не однотипные белые воротнички, опрокидывающие пинту за пинтой после работы — всё-таки бар был в Сохо, а не в каком-то захолустье), новые навыки (учиться правильно наливать пиво и смешивать коктейли было не менее увлекательно, чем варить зелье на занятии у Снейпа, ассоциаций добавляло и то, что бар тоже находился в подвале), новые знания (магловская система поставок и регуляций алкогольной продукции оказалась не менее запутанной, чем нумерология). И, конечно же, будоражащая необходимость притворяться кем-то другим.

Если подумать, то в конечном счёте именно это её и сгубило. Панси умела меняться, но быть кем-то другим — иная задача и цель, которая оказалась ей не по зубам.

Она приподнялась на кровати и начала стягивать куртку, когда зазвенела система оповещения каминной сети. Панси накинула куртку обратно и, быстро оправив в зеркале чёлку, опустилась на колени перед камином и приняла звонок. На неё уставилась объятая зеленоватым пламенем голова женщины средних лет со строго сведёнными бровями — кажется, постоянное неодобрение было её стандартной установкой по отношению к окружающему миру. Панси нервно заёрзала, так как лицо было абсолютно незнакомым, и сама женщина почему-то не собиралась заговаривать первой. Правда, если бы она нарушила Статут, то вряд ли бы кто-то стал связываться через камин. Вломиться прямо в дверь — более распространённая тактика авроров.

— Доброе утро. А вы кто? — Панси сложила руки под грудью и надула губы. Она знала, что звучит и выглядит по-детски, даже глупо — но для Панси напускная безобидность и капризность всегда была первым этапом обороны.

Женщина вздёрнула бровь, что повысило уровень неодобрительности, испускаемой её лицом, ещё на несколько пунктов, но не стала комментировать поведение Панси, просто прочистила горло и ровным тоном будто зачитала по листу бумаги (или, как магловские телеведущие, протараторила прямо с телесуфлёра):

— Здравствуйте, мисс Паркинсон. Меня зовут Мариан Лоренс, я возглавляю отдел кадров Министерства магии. Вы числитесь среди участников программы реабилитации и профориентации для детей и родственников магических правонарушителей. По нашим данным, вы сдали тесты, по результатам которых вас определили в очередь ожидания на начальную должность в Министерстве. Верно? 

Панси казалось, что от её ответа вряд ли что-то зависит: женщина — миссис Лоренс — просто дальше зачитает по бумажке чудовищные министерские обороты (очередь ожидания!), выдержав отмеченную суфлёром паузу. Но в итоге она кивнула головой:

— Да, верно. В прошлые разы со мной связывался мистер Перкинс, я не ожидала кого-то другого.

— Ваше дело передали мне, так как мистер Перкинс не смог убедить вас согласиться на три предыдущие должности.

Панси фыркнула. Она не надеялась на исход программы реабилитации, но Перкинс смог пробить нижнюю планку даже её скромных ожиданий. Носить бумажки в архиве (который недавно был вывезен и теперь находился в Оксфорде, в уединении и отдалении), работать на раздаче в кафетерии или даже уборщицей (им, что, не хватало домашних эльфов? Кто знал, что в двадцать первом веке в Министерстве, мать его, магии есть такие вакансии!). Ей очень хотелось обратно в волшебный мир — но, святая Джанет Хорн, не настолько.

Мариан Лоренс вновь лишь неодобрительно повела бровью и продолжила:

— Из-за многократных случаев, подобных вашему, было принято решение ограничить количество отказов от должности тремя попытками. Так как ограничение было принято на днях, вас не исключили из программы, но, предупреждаю, в случае отказа после нового предложения больше никто не будет подбирать для вас вакансии. Повторная подача заявления на программу возможна через три года и восемь месяцев.

Лоренс прервалась и смерила Панси строгим взглядом. Панси только крепче свела руки под грудью и вздёрнула подбородок. Возможно, так будет даже лучше. Если ей предложат очередную паршивую должность, то будет легче отказаться от глупой мечты. И тогда уже принять изоляцию или начать искать другой путь. Может, переехать к Драко во Францию. Она с вызовом уставилась на миссии Лоренс и кивнула, чтобы та продолжила говорить. Хотелось спать — и чтобы этот бесполезный разговор побыстрее кончился.

— У нас срочная ситуация, — продолжила миссис Лоренс, поправив очки. — Питер Клируотер, секретарь главы Подразделения существ, попал в больницу и ему незамедлительно необходима замена. К работе нужно приступить сегодня же — если вы согласны, то на месте нужно быть через десять минут, так как рабочий день уже начался. В круг ваших обязанностей будет входить ведение отчётности, организация мероприятий и поездок, заполнение календаря встреч, работа с корреспонденцией и другие более мелкие дела. Должность временная, но после неё будет легко перевестись на аналогичную. Оплата по стандартной ставке без разрядов, так как вы не обладаете должной квалификацией и будете проходить обучение на месте. Ну как, мисс Паркинсон, вы согласны?

Панси закрыла глаза: секретарь главы подразделения это отличная должность. Она не питала иллюзий, что продвинуться по карьерной лестнице будет легко, но из архива она добиралась бы даже до такой должности лет пять — а может, не добралась бы никогда. Отдел регулирования магических популяций это не магическое сотрудничество и не отдел происшествий и катастроф, но всё лучше чем грёбаный архив. Тело обязательно накажет её за бодрствование в течение суток, но это был шанс, от которого нельзя отказываться. Панси вспомнила, как этой ночью пришлось в очередной раз использовать Обливиэйт на Большом Бобе — он увидел, как она починила батарею разбитых бокалов, так как ей совсем не хотелось терять оплату из-за невежливого пьянчуги, решившего перелезть через барную стойку. Она бы многое отдала, чтобы больше никогда не использовать заклинание изменения памяти. Ещё годик — и такими темпами Боб вовсе может стать слабоумным, потому что Панси никогда не отучится использовать магию по поводу и без. Это в крови. Внутри. Там, откуда не выдрать — даже если направить все силы на то, чтобы быть другой.

При всех переменных решение перед ней стояло едва ли сложное.

— Я согласна, — Панси расцепила руки и приняла чуть более расслабленную позу.

— Отлично, мисс Паркинсон, я знала, что вы умная девочка. — Лоренс улыбнулась, но даже с улыбкой выглядела не довольно, а только чуть менее неодобрительно. — Все ваши документы у нас есть. В связи со срочностью вам разрешён единовременный доступ к камину отдела кадров, а к завтрашнему дню вам оформят пропуск для аппарации. Вас встретит и проводит на рабочее место мисс Эббот. Поздравляю с назначением! Ждём вас через восемь минут.

Не попрощавшись миссис Лоренс растаяла в пламени. Панси вскочила и побежала на кухню за животворящим эликсиром, опрокинула его в себя по пути к зеркалу и застыла перед ним в лёгком ужасе. За восемь — уже меньше — минут она не успеет сделать ничего приличного с внешностью. Панси сомневалась, что в шкафу вообще есть что-то подходящее для работы в министерстве. Можно было бы накинуть поверх всего старую официальную мантию — но никто сейчас не носит мантии, кроме совсем старичков, и это будет ещё хуже, чем одежда завсегдатаев магловских клубов. Что ж, вряд ли её выгонят с работы в первый же день. Эликсир немного ударил в голову, и Панси почувствовала невесомость и лёгкое безразличие ко всему происходящему — главное успеть вовремя, а остальное сегодня не так уж важно. Она схватила сумку и ступила в камин.

Через два часа Панси едва понимала, как вообще существуют такие чувства, как безразличие и равнодушие, потому что через усталые нервы под выветривающееся действие эликсира не текло ничего, кроме раздражения. Сахарная улыбка Эббот, презрительная ухмылка Лоренс, подписание договора, памятки о неразглашении, регламента работы. Десятки знакомых и незнакомых лиц, вскидывающих брови при её появлении. И, главное, Грейнджер. Надо отдать должное, со школы та научилась контролировать свои эмоции. В отличие, видимо, от Панси — что только раздражало больше. Даже до неё дошли новости об их разводе с Уизли, но надо же было обязательно съязвить. «Миссис Уизли», — Панси беззвучно скопировала себя же и скривилась.

Новость о том, что её начальницей будет Грейнджер, вдребезги разбила всё самообладание Панси, и утреннее решение уже не казалось таким лёгким и безобидным. Она разобралась с тем, как зарегистрировать и отправить переданные отчёты, но уже сорок минут не могла подняться с места и постучать в дверь, чтобы получить новое задание или попросить Грейнджер ввести её в курс дела, как пообещали в отделе кадров. Панси вздохнула и, прихватив сумку, решила пойти в уборную и хотя бы смыть макияж, сменив на что-то более повседневное — глаза уже чесались от усталости.

Так как сегодня был лучший день в жизни Панси, через двадцать минут в комнату вошла сама Грейнджер, удостоив её лишь кивком. В зеркале рядом с Грейнджер отражалась Панси — и все её прекрасные круги под глазами, тонкие ресницы и бледные губы. Панси предпочитала идеально выглядеть перед любым начальником (перед любым кем-либо) — но что в таком виде её застала именно Грейнджер, было особенно неприятно. Та поправила свою коричневую помаду (сколько ей, пятьдесят? это был очень взрослый оттенок коричневого) и спешно вышла.

Лучший день, Панси. Стоит ли волшебный мир таких усилий?


	3. Глава 3

Гермиона мягко закрыла за собой дверь, шепнула в её сторону Силенцио и со всей дури бросила через кабинет забитую документами тяжёлую сумку. Та пролетела над столом, разбила самодельную фигурку домового эльфа, которую ей подарил Тедди, смачно врезалась в драгоценные тома и перевернулась, рассыпав всё содержимое на пол. Это было прекрасно. Издав диковатый гортанный звук, Гермиона для верности подбежала к столу и смела с него все документы, впечатала кулаки в накрытую стеклом столешницу и только затем медленно осела на пол. Выдохнула. Пнула ковёр каблуком, сняла туфли и бросила их в дверь одну за другой. Так-то лучше. Приступы ярости случались всё чаще и чаще, но это единственное, что приносило хоть какое-то облегчение. Она пробовала заниматься спортом — но колотить грушу или даже спарринг-партнёршу по расписанию совсем не то же самое, что выражать гнев напрямую, по возможности сразу же и куда более разрушительно. Бокс был хорошим способом не появляться дома в последние месяцы её брака, но после переезда она поняла, что регулярные занятия только утомляют. Хотя что её не утомляет все эти последние годы?

Вот эльфа было жалко. Гермиона собрала его обратно простым Репаро, но поломка случалась далеко не впервые, ещё несколько неудачных столкновений с сумкой, книгой, туфлей или рукой — и эльф совсем развалится. Одно ухо покосилось и будто трепетало, хотя фигурка не была зачарованной, а черты лица начали смазываться, как у старой куклы барби. Тедди так старался, и, пожалуй, был одним из немногих людей в мире, которых Гермиона искренне боялась огорчить. Она погладила эльфа по лысой макушке и аккуратно поставила на стол. Надо забрать его домой или поставить в какой-нибудь из шкафов.

Пустая мысль. Гермиона прекрасно понимала, что если события в её жизни будут развиваться по накатанной, то ничто и никто не будет в стопроцентной безопасности рядом с ней. Она распустила волосы и помассировала пальцами кожу головы. Чёрт возьми, у неё же есть деньги на колдопсихолога. Только вот все колдопсихологи в Лондоне знают друг друга, максимум через одно рукопожатие знакомы с Молли и не понимают (или притворяются, что не понимают), что такое врачебная тайна. Она сдавила пальцами переносицу и растёрла лоб, пытаясь прогнать надвигающуюся головную боль. Все советы из её любимых блогов как всегда плохо ложатся на реальность магического мира. Подобные профессии у волшебников находятся в зачаточном состоянии, а в разговоре с магловским специалистом придётся врать — будет ли какой-то толк? Опять нужно разгребать всё самостоятельно. Хорошо, что хотя бы виски не болтает.

Она медленно поднялась, подкошенная тяжёлой усталостью, всегда приходящей на смену адреналиновому всплеску, и начала собирать разбросанные вещи и книги. Магия справилась бы за две секунды, но уборка тоже была своего рода ритуалом, помогала вернуться к привычному потоку мыслей, а также… наказать себя за потерю контроля.

— Гермиона! — Гарри приоткрыл дверь, просунул голову и позвал её громким шёпотом. — Занята? 

Она улыбнулась, поставила последний тяжёлый том на полку и кивнула.

— Заходи. А почему ты шепчешь? — передразнила она Гарри таким же громким шёпотом.

— Да секретарша твоя спит, — он развел руками и зашёл в кабинет, закрывая за собой дверь. — Кстати, где Питер?

— Спит? Господи… — Гермиона скрестила руки и недовольно притопнула босой ногой. — Я потом поговорю с ней. Питер заболел, он в Мунго, а на замену прислали Паркинсон.

— Паркинсон в смысле Панси? — Гарри округлил глаза. — Та Паркинсон? Зачем она здесь? Чтобы в подходящий момент сдать тебя следующему тёмному лорду? — Он отчаянно вскинул руки и дёрнул головой.

— Гарри!

Гермиона крепче сцепила руки на груди и приготовилась к спору, но Гарри хватило одного оклика, чтобы взять себя в руки и остановиться. Они столько раз говорили о прошлом и событиях, заложниками которых они все — и друзья, и враги, но главное, _дети_ — оказались поневоле, что Гарри, кажется, сам удивился вылетевшим словам. Он сникнул и опустился в кресло, наверняка перебирая в голове их последний разговор о личной, общей и чужой ответственности.

— Кажется, мне всё ещё надо работать над, как ты говоришь, эмоциональным интеллектом.

— Брось, бывает с лучшими из нас. Главное, что ты вовремя остановился. Наша работа не способствует терпимости и укреплению нервов, поэтому на контроль нужно тратить куда больше сил, чем обычно. 

— Будешь ли ты рядом в следующий раз, когда мне понадобится остановиться… — Гарри улыбнулся и поправил очки. — Я помирился с Драко и мы переписываемся, я вижу Тео почти каждый день, потому что он живёт в квартире напротив, Милисент отличная внешняя помощница по зельям для нашего отдела, но каждое непривычное лицо из прошлого вытаскивает из меня что-то… тёмное, Гермиона. В отличие от тех, кто прочно вошёл в мою жизнь. Но думаю, и с Панси я создам нейтральные воспоминания. Или даже хорошие. Кто б подумал, что я буду говорить словами твоих книг по психологии, — он рассмеялся и взъерошил волосы, как всегда, если нервничал.

— Ну как-то мы должны говорить о проблемах, Гарри. Язык относительно заумных книжек всё же лучше молчания. Сам знаешь, к чему приводит молчание о главном…

— Ты как всегда права, Гермиона.

— Спасибо, что ты со мной, Гарри.

Они рассмеялись. Гермиона знала, что они оба заполнят именно этим моментом пункт «сказать важные слова важному человеку» из списка дел на день. Она вычитала про эти списки в одной из книг: в теории выполнение должно было помочь ей контролировать ярость, а Гарри — тревогу, но на практике о положительных результатах говорить пока не приходилось. В её жизни то ли слишком мало важных людей, то ли слишком много гнева. И она очень надеялась, что Гарри не выдумал тревожность, чтобы поддержать её после развода. Тем не менее было здорово научиться говорить с ним прямо и по душам, и ни один из них — Гермиона была уверена — не променял бы эту новую хрупкую дружбу ни на что другое (может быть, только на мир во всём мире). Что-то потеряешь — что-то найдёшь.

— А как она попала сюда?

— Кто? Панси?

— Ну да, не каждый день встретишь в министерстве кого-то, связанного с Волдемортом и Пожирателями. Пусть даже не очень близко. Они будто бы пытаются держаться отсюда подальше. Или даже от Англии. Милисент работает с нами только по запросу, Драко не высовывается из Бордо, а чем занимается Тео, я даже не знаю. Они далеко от министерства и от школы. Не то что десять лет назад, — Гарри мрачно свёл брови.

— Мы с Ханной пробили программу реабилитации. Её очень тронуло то интервью Дейзи Монтегю в «Независимом гиппогрифе». Помнишь, года три назад? Когда они ещё считались модными, новыми и дерзкими, до эпохи партнёрских, так сказать, материалов. — Гермиона присела на столешницу и снова взяла в руки фигурку домового эльфа. — Дейзи рассказывала о том, как сложно слизеринцам найти приличную работу в волшебном мире, даже если они не участвовали в войне на стороне Волдеморта или вообще ходили под стол, когда это всё происходило. Так что «пытаются держаться отсюда подальше» — не самая корректная формулировка, Гарри. Несмотря на кадровый голод, большинство сотрудников министерства предпочитают не нанимать слизеринцев. Если честно, не думаю, что из каких-то благородных побуждений — просто Гриффиндор сейчас в чести и силе, сам понимаешь почему.

— И правда, не припомню кадетов из Слизерина за все те годы, что я в аврорате…

— Вот-вот.

— Интересно.

— Надеюсь, ты не думал, что это потому что все слизеринцы трусы.

Гарри фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Скажем так, я никогда не анализировал свои чувства по данному вопросу. Если выражаться твоим языком.

Они снова рассмеялись.

— В общем, Ханна тогда чуть ли не в слезах прибежала ко мне с тем выпуском «Независимого». К кому же ещё? Мы придумали программу реабилитации и профориентации по примеру той, образовательной, что я запустила в Хогвартсе для детей других рас или с особенностями, вызванными магическими болезнями. Я помогла ей составить и защитить проект перед отделом кадров и министрами. Конечно, проект потом прибрали к руками начальницы отдела, но Ханна всё равно была счастлива… Если подумать, приняли его как-то поразительно быстро, конечно, — Гермиона отставила фигурку и сосредоточенно посмотрела в пустоту, будто связывала что-то в голове. — Хм… Или я просто расстроена. На одобрение и введение этой программы ушло всего полтора года, а Хичкок сегодня заявил, что не стоит надеяться на принятие моего законопроекта об отмене регистра в ближайшие пять лет.

— Мудак.

— Не говори.

— Это из-за убийств в Хогсмиде?

— Знаешь, он давно филонит. То одно, то другое, то третье. Как-то раз он даже якобы потерял заверенную копию законопроекта, которую вот-вот нужно было отправить в Визенгамот — слушание перенесли, так как заверять документы надо неделю из-за очереди, а другие копии они не рассматривают. Сегодня же этот павлин просто окончательно меня отшил, поэтому я не удивлена. Но расстроена. Столько сил впустую. Я ведь продвигаю идею с начала работы здесь. Доросла до замотдела. А толку? Здесь я делаю меньше, чем в Хогвартсе, когда мы, трое маленьких детей, просто бегали по замку без присмотра и нарушали правила...

— Может, ещё не всё потеряно, Герми? Я как раз из-за Хогсмида и зашёл. Дело не моё, Робардс отправил главным Сэвиджа — у него больше опыта в особо тяжких… Но я заглянул в отчёт…

— И? — Гермиона нетерпеливо вскочила и подошла ближе к Гарри.

— И непонятно, почему «Пророк», а за ним и все остальные так давят на версию с оборотнями. Эти убийства даже не пытались подделать под нападение оборотней или оборотня, — Гарри энергично и возмущённо махнул руками. — Полнолуние — единственная зацепка для такой трактовки. Травмы и увечья правда страшные, но явно магические, никто не разрывал тела зубами и не забирал сердца. Можно было бы сказать, что «Пророк» скатился, но ему особо некуда скатываться… Будто и не увольняли Скитер.

— Потрясающе. Гарри, кажется, я не знаю, что происходит. Надо подумать. Одно дело — если мой начальник вставляет мне палки в колёса, ну мало ли человек меня просто не любит? Совсем другое — неприкрытая ложь про серьёзные убийства в единственной газете, которую читают все маги Великобритании. Есть ли какие-то ещё подробности?

— Личности не получается установить, потому что тела слишком изуродованы, как и у всех предыдущих жертв. Сама понимаешь, это странно для нас, ведь в магической Великобритании все друг друга так или иначе знают хотя бы по слухам и заметкам в газетах, да и имя можно установить по магическому следу, если нападающий не предпринял контрмер. Сэвидж делает ставку на иностранцев-туристов или маглов. Даже не знаю, что хуже. Больше ничего пока нельзя сказать.

— Спасибо. Что ж, это всё ещё может быть просто совпадением. Повесить убийства на оборотней — не обязательно атака против моего законопроекта. 

— Жди третьего выстрела.

— Ага. Два снаряда в одну цель — совпадение, три — закономерность. По крайней мере, в нашем мире, а не в мире теории вероятностей.

— Если что-то случится, сразу отправь мне патронуса. — Гарри встал и обнял Гермиону за плечи. — Я учусь не доверять чутью с ходу, слишком уж часто это выходило боком… Но я очень волнуюсь за тебя, Гермиона.

— Обязательно, Гарри. Приходи ко мне на выходных, обсудим всё. А сейчас надо работать. — Гермиона высвободилась из объятия, уперла кулаки в бока и с грустью посмотрела на пачку отчётов на столе.

— У меня тоже документация накопилась, эх. Ну я полетел. Пока! 

Дверь за Гарри захлопнулась. Гермиона собрала волосы в конский хвост, надела туфли и решила, что надо поправить макияж перед продолжением работы — сегодня у неё приёмные часы. Ей нравились её подопечные, потому что большинство ценили способности, сострадание и связи Гермионы, а не внешность, но среди посетителей часто бывали и большие шишки министерства, которые могут припомнить выбившийся локон или растёкшиеся стрелки при любом удобном случае. Как же она устала. Может, перенять стратегию у Дамблдора и начать носить на работу весёлые мантии? За это её не уволят и выговор не сделают: в памятке регламентировалась только длина и тип одежды, рекомендовалось не использовать яркие цвета. Но маленькие золотые снитчи на тёмно-синем фоне и нельзя назвать яркими, правда? Даже если кто-то возразит, она докажет Визенгамоту обратное с выкладкой палитры интенсивности цветов и их влияния на человеческий глаз. Так-то. Гермиону до сих пор восхищало, насколько Дамблдор защищал себя аурой придурковатости и чудачества, как это позволяло ему делать множество вещей, которые другим не сошли бы с рук. Действительно, какой толк поддерживать репутацию, если у тебя репутация чудака? Гениального, но чудака? Она могла бы ходить на работу с глазами, как у панды! С глиттером! Чёрными губами! Или вообще без косметики! Жаль, что сначала, видимо, надо дожить до почтенных лет. Пока чудачествовать было неуютно и страшно.

Стол Панси оказался пуст, и Гермиона вспомнила, что надо сделать выговор за сон на рабочем месте. В первый день, конечно, никого не увольняют, но задать рамки Паркинсон стоило. В её голове до сих пор звучало гортанно-вкрадчивое «миссис Уизли». Как будто об их с Роном разводе не писали на первой странице в «Пророке» и «Ведьмополитене» три месяца подряд. Очень тонко. Очень… по-слизерински. По-детски.

Гермиона фыркнула и вновь почувствовала надвигающуюся ярость. Она с силой толкнула дверь в уборную, усердно и грозно стуча каблуками. Но её эмоциональные качели не были готовы к увиденному. Панси растерянно стояла чуть склонившись к зеркалу и аккуратно снимала свой ярко-эпатажный макияж — вручную, а не магией, как обычно делала и сама Гермиона. Она даже успела заметить корейские зачарованные диски — Гермиона тоже их любила и всегда заказывала через Луну Лавгуд, которая сочетала торговлю зарубежными товарами с головокружительными путешествиями в погоне за редчайшими видами магических животных. Панси выпрямилась и спрятала всё в косметичку, но эта малейшая объединяющая их деталь почему-то вывела Гермиону из равновесия. Она не помнила Панси такой красивой. Возможно, потому что отношение искажает восприятие? Когда-то и в Драко они все видели хорька с уродливо заострёнными чертами, в Милисент — быка, а в Панси — мопса. Но у неё был совершенно нормальный чуть вздёрнутый нос (а даже если бы не был — то что, почему дети так жестоки? да и взрослые не лучше). Пушистые короткие ресницы, зелёно-карие глаза с тёмными крапинками, бледные веснушки, тонкие губы изящной формы. Все черты обволакивала дикая усталость на пределе возможностей — Гермиона не понимала причину, но признаки распознала сразу, ведь не раз видела схожее отражение в своём зеркале. Но усталость совсем не портила Панси, даже немного ей шла — лицо было более мягким, нежным, будто размытым в призрачной дымке, как на портретах загадочных девушек в исполнении прерафаэлитов.

Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать, что-то сделать. Отпустить с работы на сегодня? Поделиться бодрящим зельем? Просто выразить сочувствие? Но Гермиона почти не глядя на себя автоматически поправила помаду. И затем чуть ли не выбежала из уборной в коридор. В голове было пусто, эмоции будто заклинило. Бесконечное утро бесконечного дня.


	4. Глава 4

Посетители Гермионы слились в одну пёструю бесконечную череду. Панси потерялась в потоке — поздороваться, кивнуть, сделать запись в журнале посещений, вежливо открыть дверь, в большинстве случаев ещё и принести напиток — чай, кофе, воду или что-то на выбор из десятков странных субстанций для посетителей, чья физиология или вкусы не вполне были приспособлены к обычным жидкостям. К тридцатому часу бодрствования её настигли знакомые зрительные галлюцинации — небольшой кухонный буфет перемигивал и обращался дубовой барной стойкой, а бутылки с сиропом тускнели до зеленоватого фирменного стекла ирландского виски, которое Большой Боб предпочитал держать в своей коллекции. В ушах звенело разбитым стеклом и гулом лондонского паба. Кажется, ей удалось ухватить полчаса сна, но это ничуть не помогло — скорее сделало хуже. Кто бы мог подумать, что навыки барменши пригодятся ей в первый же день на «серьёзной взрослой работе в министерстве», как сказала бы бабушка Рита. Не раз на ум приходила странная мысль, что она всё-таки согласилась на работу в кафетерии, но Панси решительно её смаргивала — перед ней не было ни кассы, ни очереди. Руки делали всё автоматически, она даже по привычке не обращалась к помощи магии, включать голову не приходилось — она радовалась, что больше никаких требовательно-интеллектуальных обязанностей сегодня не свалилось, так как организм был явно к ним не готов.

К пяти вечера поток посетителей иссяк, но Панси не знала, когда точно заканчивается её рабочий день — фиксированные часы или Гермиона из тех начальниц, которые любят, чтобы подчинённые всегда уходили после них? Маловероятно, учитывая, что Грейнджер всегда была за всё хорошее против всего плохого и хотела облегчить условия работы даже домашним эльфам, которые пребывают в неописуемом восторге от исполнения трудовых обязанностей и не могут без них жить, но совершать ещё одну ошибку в первый рабочий день не хотелось. Поэтому она решила подождать час, а если Грейнджер так и не высунет носа из кабинета, то зайти и спросить. Чтобы не заснуть, Панси начала разбирать стол — всё-таки какое-то время он будет принадлежать ей.

Вскоре Панси поняла, что её предшественник, мягко говоря, не самый опрятный человек в этом измерении. В ящиках (конечно же увеличенных магически, потому что столько барахла никогда бы не влезло даже в массивные дубовые столы Министерства) вперемешку валялись отчёты, скомканные бумажки, фантики, чеки, лекарства, зелья, конфеты, подтаявшие шоколадки, заколки, скрепки, перья, самопишущие ручки, чернила, пустые бланки и куча другой мелочёвки. Хаос так резко контрастировал с аккуратно прибранной столешницей, за которой Панси просидела весь день, что она даже взбодрилась от удивления. Вообще её всегда поражало, что вокруг так много неаккуратных волшебников — удалить пятно от соуса, поправить укладку, починить любой простой предмет, стереть растёкшиеся стрелки, призвать зонт в ливень можно одним простым заклинанием. И всё равно они вечно приходят на работу, на учёбу, на личные встречи нерасчёсанными, неумытыми, с неподстриженными усами, в старых засаленных мантиях. Раздражение Панси всё возрастало по мере высвобождения завалов (магия позволяла разбирать предметы, не прикасаясь к ним — и это в её хрупком состоянии обрадовало чуть ли не до слёз) — почему для магов такая неподъёмная задача выучить пару-тройку базовых бытовых заклинаний? Они только и умеют ныть, что заклинания для глажки не существует! Так прояви фантазию! Зачаруй утюг, и пусть делает то, что ты ему прикажешь! Ты этой штукой у себя в рукаве можешь поднимать ураганы и разрушать бетонные стены, можешь превратить человека в устрицу и моментально перемещаться сквозь пространство, можешь даже убить! Уууу-бить! И с такой силой позволяешь какому-то пятну от кетчупа встать у себя на пути? Мерлин, выдавать палочки в одиннадцать лет — либо слишком рано, либо слишком поздно. Если система выращивает людей, которые не хотят заботиться даже о себе, то порядок точно нужно менять.

Панси шумно, со злобой вздохнула. На разбор стола ей хватило семи заклинаний.

Когда на столешнице образовались четыре аккуратные кучки — 1) документы, 2) канцелярия, 3) _еда_ , 4) прочее — Панси стало чуть полегче. Мэй, её напарница по барной стойке, всегда говорила, что Панси слишком резка в суждениях о людях и их привычках. Что у всех разные условия воспитания, разные гены, разный формирующий опыт (а в случае магов ещё и разный запас магических сил и талант их применять, добавляла про себя Панси). Поэтому так сложно сделать фанатика чистоты из человека, непривычного к уборке или видящего в ней тяжкое бремя («тем более ты, Панси, всегда слишком преувеличиваешь масштабы загрязнений!» — Мэй подмигивала и целовала в щёку на прощание). Тем более, как его… Питер попал в больницу внезапно и наверняка бы не оставил стол в таком состоянии, если бы передавал дела в обычном порядке. Всё-таки всё остальное в приёмной и на кухне выглядело достаточно прилично. Она как всегда поторопилась в своём раздражении. Панси закрыла глаза и растёрла переносицу.

Прагматичные размышления всё же не смогли раздавить таракана в голове, который громче всех пищал «Грязь! Бардак! Уходим!», но отогнали дрожь в руках. Беспорядок давно не вызывал у неё такого беспокойства, но отсутствие сна не прошло бесследно.

Оставалось только всё правильно разложить.

Разобранные документы уместились в три левых ящика — вникнуть в их суть Панси решила попозже, когда будет лучше соображать, но её уже пугало, что частично они датируются пятилетней давностью. Канцелярия отправилась в четвёртый. Всю странную мелочёвку Панси отправила в нижний ящик справа и твёрдо решила никогда его больше не открывать. Перед ней осталась воистину огромная куча еды — в основном сладостей с бирками, на которых были написаны поздравления, благодарности, пожелания, адресованные Гермионе. Насколько Панси помнила, пару лет назад «Пророк» и в придачу все три радиостанции долго мусолили, что чиновникам запретили принимать подарки и приравняли конфеты с цветами и прочей лабудой к взяткам — но судя по залежам перед ней, закон посетители Гермионы активно и радостно игнорировали. Что ж, от Грейнджер стоило ожидать соблюдения запрета — подарки действительно до неё не доходили, но Панси сомневалась, что хоть кто-то в Министерстве поступает так же. А вот у Питера в отличие от остальных секретарей… была сладкая жизнь.

Просто всё выбросить или отправить в небытие с помощью Эванеско рука не поднималась (а всё Мэй со своими проповедями о «разумном потреблении»), поэтому Панси решила отнести сладости на кухню и подавать их вместе с кофечаем будущим посетителям. Нужно было только проверить, не испортилось ли всё, потому что на стол явно не было наложено охлаждающих и консервирующих чар. Простое Ревелио сразу отсеяло большую часть сладостей — их окутали жёлтые искры, и Панси недовольно сморщила нос. Однако красивую зелёно-золотую упаковку с пышным полосатым бантом охватили не просто жёлтые искры, а ярко-фиолетовые, что в её модификации заклинания означало либо аномальное поражение грибком, либо яд. Панси задумчиво хмыкнула, заправила прядь за ухо и отправила непросроченную часть на кухню, горящую жёлтым — в небытие, а фиолетовым — в центр стола.

Она всегда радовалась алхимическим задачкам, но эта никак не желала сдаваться с наскока — то ли состав яда был сложным, то ли она уже ничего не осознавала и неправильно произносила формулы. В красивой коробке оказались не менее красивые конфеты, искусно вылепленные под магических зверей и существ, раскрашенные посыпками и ореховой пылью. Они не двигались — либо не были зачарованы, либо зачарование уже выветрилось, — за что Панси поблагодарила судьбу, так как её раздражало повсеместное пристрастие волшебников к «живым» сладостям (почему поднимать с пола ускакавшую шоколадную лягушку и тянуть в рот — такое любимое развлечение у всех маленьких волшебников? брр!).

Нескольких конфет в коробке не хватало — видимо, их съели… И это точно яд, а не грибок, потому что тот бы уже полностью покрыл конфеты пушистой плесенью. Что там стало с её предшественником? Он попал в Мунго?

Панси широко распахнула глаза и рванула в кабинет, даже не удосужившись постучать. Гермиона недовольно подняла взгляд, но не вздрогнула, даже когда коробка с конфетами шлёпнулась прямо перед её носом.

— Что случилось, Паркинсон? Если это кто-то передал и ты не смогла отказать, то оставляй у себя или выкидывай — мне нельзя принимать подарки. И стучись в следующий раз, хорошо? Мало ли чем я тут занимаюсь… Можешь уже идти домой, кстати, — всем видом показывая, что разговор окончен, Гермиона отодвинула конфеты на край стола, снова взялась за перо и склонилась над документами.

— Но, Грейнджер… Там яд, — только и смогла выдавить Панси, несколько ошеломленная и своим открытием, и резким отпором Гермионы. Ответом ей было напряжённое молчание, которое болезненно хотелось заполнить, поэтому она выпалила: — Или тебя травят тут каждый день?

Трёхочковый бросок в игре социального взаимодействия, Панси. Однако фраза подействовала: Грейнджер, которая выглядела под конец рабочего дня не менее измученной, чем Панси, вышла из ступора, сама наложила несколько обнаруживающих заклятий и, видимо, убедившись в наличии яда, раздражённо пробарабанила пальцами по столу и подняла взгляд.

— Не могу понять, что за состав, но явно ядовитый… — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Получается выделить…

— Только аконит! — Панси смутилась от восхищения и гордости, которые уловила в своём голосе, и продолжила спокойнее: — Я провела уже кучу тестов, но остальное можно понять только с особыми алхимическими составами. Их надо в лабораторию.

Гермиона грозно посмотрела, будто собиралась отчитать Панси за то, что её перебили, но затем неожиданно улыбнулась, словно схожесть их заключений доставила ей удовольствие.

— Не знала, что ты разбираешься в зельеварении. 

— О, у нас с Милисент даже был кружок…

— Я послушаю потом с удовольствием! — Гермиона подняла руку, чтобы остановить её. — Правда, Панси. Мы ведь столько друг о друге не знаем, можно сказать, почти ничего не знаем, кроме школьных стереотипов. — Улыбка Гермиона стала грустной, а потом она совсем посерьёзнела: — Но сейчас у меня другие проблемы. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, кто тебе передал эту коробку и как это произошло. Она точно предназначалась мне? И почему ты решила, что нужно проверить их на наличие яда? Это был кто-то очень неприятный и подозрительный, или…

В словах Гермионы чувствовалась некоторая настороженность, и Панси недовольно хмыкнула — действительно, что могла сделать выпускница Слизерина и бывшая сторонница Тёмного Лорда в первый же рабочий день? Задумать отравить свою начальницу-гриффиндорку и струсить в последний момент, но затем попытаться получить максимум выгоды из ситуации, раз уж отравленные конфеты всё равно при себе? Как же мы свободны от школьных стереотипов, мисс Грейнджер… Она скрестила руки под грудью и посмотрела в сторону, стараясь сдержаться и не произнести всю тираду вслух.

— Никто мне их не передавал… Просто дел не было, и я решила разобрать стол, организовать пространство под себя, так сказать. — Панси поёжилась то ли от холода, то ли от пережитого. — И помимо прочего там были целые залежи еды, просто невероятные. Я придумала интенцию для «Ревелио», которая модифицирует заклинание разоблачения в способ проверить срок годности, степень повреждения продуктов, наличие нежелательных организмов и веществ. Когда покупаешь ингредиенты для зелий через перекупщиков, без этого не обойтись… Не важно. В общем, я просто хотела убедиться, что оставлю для твоих посетителей только свежее.

Гермиона кивнула и виновато улыбнулась, а затем вновь посмотрела на конфеты.

— Спасибо. Это очень… заботливо. Даже не знаю, почему Питер так не делал: ни один человек не съест всё, что мне дарят, а твой способ вполне соответствует закону. Здорово. То есть это было среди конфет в столе Питера?

— Ага. И он точно не принёс их сам. Посмотри на надпись, внутрь коробки вложена записка… Только аккуратно, не касайся самих конфет ни в коем случае. Даже будь они пропитаны _только_ раствором аконита, прикосновения хватило бы, чтобы ты проспала всю следующую неделю.

— Заманчивая перспектива, не соблазняй меня.

Панси рассмеялась, мысленно соглашаясь, что неделя сна никому не помешала бы. 

— «Мисс Гермионе Грейнджер от ваших пушистых друзей», — громко, почти по слогам, прочитала Гермиона, вновь помрачнев. Глаза сузились, кожа побледнела, она сжала кулаки. Злость ей к лицу. — Господи, это же просто безвкусно, — прошипела она и ударила кулаком по столу. — Так, а нескольких штук в коробке не хватает… Думаешь, Питер их съел?

Гермиона откинулась в кресле и крепко растёрла виски.

— Вместо Питера в твоём кабинете сейчас я, и не потому что особо тебе нравлюсь… — Панси развела руками, — поэтому логично, что конфетами он и отравился.

— Болван.

— Не всех жизнь приучила проверять еду на яд, Грейнджер. И, кажется, это скорее хорошо.

— Всё равно болван. И это третий снаряд.

Панси не успела спросить, что за снаряды Гермиона имеет в виду — та резко поднялась, опрокинула остатки виски из стакана, накинула плащ, схватила конфеты и сумку.

— Закрой здесь всё, пожалуйста. Я сначала в аврорат, отдам часть прекрасного подарочка в их лабораторию и оформлю заявку на открытие дела, а потом в Мунго. Надеюсь, они смогут подобрать антидот на основе состава. Встретимся завтра. Надеюсь! — бросила она уже через плечо, выбежав из кабинета. Панси оставалось только вновь развести руками, так как разъяснять, что означает «закрой здесь всё», ей явно никто не собирался.

Под стук удаляющихся каблуков Панси устало опустилась в кресло Гермионы, всё ещё хранящее тепло её тела. Сразу стало чуточку лучше (очевидно, топик — не самая подходящая одежда для Министерства). Она не понимала, как сильно замёрзла, и теперь тепло мерно и приятно растекалось по телу, от груди до кончиков пальцев. В голове горела мысль, что теперь можно домой и наконец-то нормально поспать, пусть даже и не неделю, но куда-то делись абсолютно все силы. Кресло мягкое, удобное, теплое, воздух приятно пах чем-то свежим и горьковатым, травяным, немного цитрусовым. Она давно не вдыхала столь приятного запаха. Он смешивался с дубовым ароматом виски, тянущемся из стакана на столе Гермионы…

Полностью расслабиться помешала только картина того, как Грейнджер утром нашла бы её в этом кресле и какой скандал бы устроила. Со вздохом Панси преодолела себя и медленно поднялась. Не найдя ключа, она решила запереть дверь в кабинет Коллопортусом и даже не почувствовала вины — инструкции надо выдавать понятные. Она смутно помнила, как собиралась и как нашла дорогу до камина... Следующее чёткое воспоминание было уже о шёлковой наволочке под щекой. А затем и оно померкло, растворившись во сне.

Впервые в жизни она заснула на своей кровати в уличной одежде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ааа она наконец-то легла спать милая моя


	5. Глава 5

Гермиона уже пять минут смотрела в чашку чёрного кофе, облокотившись на кухонную стойку в своей квартире. Солнечный свет едва пробивался сквозь серые дымчатые тучи и лёгкие занавески, не согревая и не пробуждая. Почему именно этой осенью Лондон решил быть столь стереотипно пасмурным, оставалось загадкой. У Гермионы давно не было настолько тяжёлого сентября — даже в последний год супружеской жизни, который по всем параметрам был невыносимым, — поэтому немного солнца не помешало бы. Она ждала, что с разводом жизнь автоматически наладится, как по щелчку пальцев: муж и их разваливающиеся отношения казались главным источником проблем, из-за которых не оставалось сил на достижение важных целей. И в каком-то смысле жизнь правда стала лучше, но и хуже тоже, в некоторых областях намного хуже — поэтому пока реальность только доказывала сентенцию «дело не в тебе, дело во мне».

По вечерам её больше не ждали затяжные многочасовые споры, во время которых Живоглот с обиженным и возмущённым мяуканьем убегал в дальний конец их дома. Споры, всегда крутившиеся вокруг одного и того же, но возникавшие, как казалось, внезапно, на ровном месте, из-за мелочей вроде невытертого стола или неосторожного взгляда. К своему стыду, Гермиона зачинала их не реже, чем Рон, хотя утверждение, что она «единственный взрослый в этих отношениях», всегда было её первой линией обороны. Тебя никогда нет рядом. Ты не ценишь мои интересы. Работа для тебя всё, меня будто не существует. А вот я явно существую только для удовлетворения твоих запросов. Карьера, книги и упыри не будут заботиться о тебе в старости. Сразу видно человека, которому успешная карьера никогда не светит. Я не чувствую заботы. За заботой возвращайся к маме. У нас уже месяц не было секса. Это у тебя — у меня его не было уже год, или ты называешь сексом те пять минут бесполезных телодвижений?

Почему для мужей нормально сутками пропадать на работе и никто им даже слова не скажет, а вот если так делает жена, то конец света? Почему бы не налаживать быт и не следить за детьми тому, у кого больше времени? Почему бы не научиться говорить о желаемом словами, а не выражать всё через надутые губы и побитые тарелки? Поначалу ей казалось, что это обычные размолвки, как в школе, которые всегда были в их отношениях, и из которых они умели выходить людьми — и даже людьми лучшими, более чуткими, умными, серьёзными и понимающими. Но потом они будто утратили способность становиться лучше — и остался только полёт в пропасть. Гермиона чувствовала, будто ни в них самих, ни в их отношениях не осталось красоты, свежести, юности, искренности. Крупнейшее поражение в её жизни. Красивой картинки героев, получивших заслуженное счастье, не вышло.

Спустя год, после вчерашней серии инцидентов, она впервые серьёзно задумалась о том, чтобы бросить карьеру в министерстве. Неуважение начальника это одно, покушение на жизнь это другое, но наиболее отвращало Гермиону то, насколько магический мир не хотел меняться, несмотря на все усилия. Соломинка вот-вот переломит хребет верблюда. Её департамент спасал и улучшал жизни, но только на самом низком уровне — отдельных людей и существ, историю каждого из которых приходилось отстаивать перед махиной министерства и вырывать зубами из лап системы. Ей не раз отказывали в открытии больниц и кризисных центров, мотивируя тем, что экономика всё ещё не восстановилась после нашествия Волдеморта с приспешниками. Да что — ей отказали даже в изменении правового статуса магических существ и народов, а здесь потребовались бы деньги только на бумагу и чернила, архивацию реестра да оплату нескольких дней времени Визенгамота. Непонятно, почему хватало денег на наращивание состава аврората, многочисленные памятники и монументы, балы и приёмы. На ежегодный бюджет празднования победы в Битве за Хогвартс можно было бы профинансировать десять таких клиник. Больно было и от того, что всё это происходило при попустительстве Кингсли, бывшего соратника, рисковавшего жизнью в Ордене Феникса, с которым она за последний год окончательно разругалась. Что ж, выдать посмертный орден Мерлина Люпину (а затем больше ни одному оборотню), сделать вид, что в министерстве больше нет коррупции (смехотворными правилами вроде запрета конфет) и дискриминации (смехотворными правилами вроде того, что надо нанимать одинаковое количество выпускников всех факультетов — будто это главная дискриминация в магическом мире!), выгнать дементоров (что безусловно здорово) и нанять себе маленькую личную армию авроров (что, скажем так, уже сомнительно) для охраны Азкабана — это было хорошо, пока не кончилось. Гермиона всё больше убеждалась, что система способна только на декоративные действия, которые не меняют ничего, а лишь помогают привлечь и преобразить тех, кто приходит в неё с чистым сердцем и помыслами. А как официальная представительница этой системы она даже не могла взять дела в свои руки в роли частного лица — организовать что-то вроде Фронта за освобождение эльфов и напечатать значки она не имела права, так как все её действия ассоциируются с Министерством. У Дамблдора как преподавателя Хогвартса было куда больше свободы. Может, она ошиблась?

Ей было сложно смириться с тем, что она вырвалась из отношений, в которых чувствовала себя ненужной и бессильной что-либо исправить, только затем, чтобы испытать то же самое в деле своей жизни. Может, она правда ошиблась.

Протяни их брак до этого момента, это наверняка был бы первый случай лет за пять, когда Рон оказал бы ей полную поддержку, с настоящим пониманием. С другой стороны, после увольнения она не превратилась бы одним махом в примерную мать семейства, которая уделяет всё внимание мужу и детям — помимо министерства есть благотворительность, есть внесистемный активизм, есть преподавание и наука. А маховика времени больше нет. Гермиона отдалась бы новому делу не менее горячо — не могла по-другому. И всё бы началось по новой. Потому что сломались они не из-за работы — если бы поломки не было, никакая работа не помешала бы семейной идиллии. Если честно, она до сих пор не понимала, где и когда именно они поломались — но точно где-то между неумением слушать друг друга, нежеланием прорабатывать прошлое и унылым для обеих сторон сексом. Временами последнее раздражало её больше всего. «Да, мы всё время срёмся, но трахается он как бог, особенно после ссор» звучит куда лучше, чем стыдливое «я годами не испытываю сексуального возбуждения и даже не могу поговорить об этом с мужем» за стаканом виски с Джинни.

После развода она встречалась с несколькими маглами — мысль о всех знакомых лицах в магическом мире и сопутствующей карусели слухов исключала другие варианты, — и это был ещё один неопровержимый плюс развода. Оказывается, возбуждение возвращается, если её со всех сторон не жмут тиски разрушенных ожиданий. Оказывается, секс снова может быть радостью, а не тягостной обязанностью. Она почти рыдала после первой такой ночи, вновь почувствовав себя сильной молодой женщиной. Есть люди, для которых нормально пониженное либидо, полное отсутствие интереса к сексу или любая другая позиция в спектре. Но Гермиона всегда знала, что не относится к ним, и то, что происходящее с Роном может быть последним сексом в её жизни, пугало не на шутку — она не была готова отказываться от целой части жизни.

И здесь можно переходить к минусам. Секс сексом, но Гермиона удалила приложение знакомств уже через несколько месяцев — на свиданиях ей слишком мешали мысли о том, какими они с Роном _были_. Когда-то. До падения в пропасть. Когда им было дело до чувств и потребностей друг друга. Возможно, ей не хватало любви в новых мимолётных отношениях, но скорее даже не любви, а заботы — а о том, чтобы впускать маглов в жизнь настолько, чтобы они могли эту заботу проявить (в некоторых она ясно видела это стремление), не могло быть и речи. А без заботы близких у неё не получалось наладить свою жизнь — просто не было сил на быт, если он предназначался лишь для неё одной. И да, никто не мог даже на секунду оторвать её от работы. Вместе с Роном из её жизни исчезли не только Уизли, но и большинство их общих друзей. И ни друзей, ни всю семью Уизли даже нельзя ни в чём обвинить — они хотели общаться дальше, предлагали помощь, до сих пор звали на вечеринки и дни рождения, но Гермиона слишком замкнулась в себе и оттолкнула их. Всё ещё можно было вернуть, но она смотрела в себя и вместо желания обнять их находила лишь пустую, непродуктивную, всепожирающую злость, направленную на себя. Гарри единственный осмеливался заходить к ней и хотя бы изредка отвлекать на кино или разговор — и даже от него она отгораживалась заумными книжными конструкциями. То, что в этой квартире был хотя бы необходимый минимум мебели — тоже его заслуга. Когда всё закончится и она отдохнёт, нужно будет попросить у Гарри прощения. За всё-всё-всё. 

Гермиона вздохнула над остывшей жидкостью. Она больше не тонула в болоте своего брака, но стояла посреди новой полупустой квартиры, заставленной нераспакованными и полураспакованными коробками. Стояла и смотрела на кофе, налитый в единственную керамическую чашку в доме. Стояла в одних трусах, потому что домашняя одежда всё ещё валялась на дне какой-то из сумок. Она достаточно знала себя и понимала, что ей страшно и больно. Что она невероятно возбуждена из-за стресса и яркого ночного сна. И что ей абсолютно не с кем поделиться происходящим. В последней раз, когда она чувствовала себя настолько одинокой, ей пришлось победить тролля. Через семнадцать лет после тех событий она: 1) больше не хотела бить троллей; 2) подозревала, что одиночество — единственный путь.

Гермиона затолкала полоску копчёного бекона в рот и отвернулась от нетронутого кофе. Уже десятый день подряд пункт «сделай полезное для себя» будет заполнен простым «одеться».

***

В 08:01 Гермиона вошла в приёмную своего кабинета с платьем в чехле наперевес. Она удивленно застыла на месте, так как Панси уже сидела за рабочим столом и разбирала свежие приказы на подпись. Никто из её подчинённых не приходил так рано, несмотря на формальный рабочий день с восьми до пяти, и она привыкла, что один, а то и два тихих утренних часа принадлежат только ей. Ещё год назад эти один-два часа были единственной частью дня, которую она могла провести в полном одиночестве и спокойствии. Сейчас, конечно, такой проблемы уже не стояло, но приятное чувство расслабленности и возможности выдохнуть всё ещё по привычке настигало её с приходом на работу.

Панси выглядела выспавшейся и даже бодрой. Синяки под глазами хоть и не исчезли полностью, но уже не выглядели так, будто у обладательницы разгар выпускных экзаменов. Она откинулась на спинку стула, заложив одно из перьев за ухо, и сосредоточенно читала документ, беззвучно шевеля губами. Гермиона не знала, почему этой ночью после пары бокалов виски мозг решил показать ей сон именно с Панси. Видимо, вчерашний день был настолько ужасен, что единственной приятной вещью ему показалось общение с ней. Её волосы были собраны во французскую косу, чёлка заколота невидимками, и над мраморными висками выбивалась лишь пара прядей. Гермиона тряхнула головой, отрывая взгляд от синих вен под полупрозрачной кожей.

— Доброе утро, — громко сказала она, прочистив горло, и подошла к столу. — Надеюсь, я не разбудила тебя вчера Патронусом? Просто вспомнила в последний момент про сегодняшний приём и то, что у тебя ещё нет доступа к моему календарю. Не хотела, чтобы ты оказалась неподготовленной.

— Привет, Гермиона, — улыбнулась Панси. Почему она улыбалась? — Если честно, разбудила, но лучше так, чем узнать об этом за час до выхода или уже на работе. Так что спасибо большое, я подготовилась, хотя благотворительный приём в галерее Гринграссов — не то, что я ожидала от второго дня работы. — Она нервно рассмеялась и отложила бумаги на стол. — Правда, я не понимаю, зачем ты туда идёшь? Просто потому что туда идут все шишки или у нас будет какая-то миссия?

Гермиона удивлённо приподняла бровь и присела на краешек секретарского стола, сложив чехол на коленях, слегка ошеломлённая подобной прямотой. Паркинсон явно раньше не работала на подобной должности. Это было… освежающее. А слово «миссия» звучало так, будто они супергерои под прикрытием. Хотя… в некотором смысле они наверное и были супергероями, всё-таки магия — вполне себе суперспособность. Супергероиней и антигероиней, может быть?

— Хороший вопрос, Паркинсон. Гринграссы зарабатывают огромные деньги на торговле, в частности на монопольном импорте магических вин, и для снижения налогов крошечную часть жертвуют на образование и медицину. Есть у нас в кодексе статья такая замечательная, по которой один процент, идущий на благотворительность, позволяет разными путями скостить до десяти процентов других налогов и сборов. Так что даже с организацией приёма, где надо всех накормить, напоить да ещё время потратить, выслушивая кучу скучнейших заявок, это для них пустяк, экономят гораздо больше.

— Окей, — сведя брови, Панси оперлась локтями о столешницу и положила голову на подбородок. — Но мы ведь ни образованием, ни медициной не занимаемся, да и налоговые преступления — не по нашей части?

— Формально это не преступление, — Гермиона развела руками. — В остальном ты права, но частично. У нас в подопечных тысячи жизней самых разных разумных существ. Образование и медицина для них — такие же необходимые блага, как и для волшебников. Это и есть наша миссия.

Панси смущенно кивнула.

— Не волнуйся, тебе выступать не нужно, так что можешь не проникаться идеологией, — продолжила Гермиона, сдув непослушный локон со лба. — Я бы сообщила отдельно. Презентацию и речь подготовила Джессика, её Гринграссы не знают, так что раздражать не будет. А наша с тобой задача — ходить-общаться, собирать визитки, раздавать визитки, пить шампанское, надеяться, что заинтересуем кого-нибудь. Или хотя бы не напугаем.

— Хорошо, спасибо, так гораздо понятнее, чего ожидать. Мне приготовить кофе или что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, спасибо, я сама могу. Так что это твоя обязанность, только если у меня посетители. — Гермиона встала и повернулась к двери кабинета. — Как начнут приходить все, напомни им, пожалуйста, что планирование в одиннадцать у меня в кабинете.

— Хорошо. А пока ты здесь… можно ещё один странный вопрос? Если я ещё не исчерпала лимит на сегодня?

— Давай, — Гермиона развернулась и склонила голову набок.

— Поттер ведь… — Панси вздохнула. — Все знают, что он неприлично богат, — она развела руками. — Из тех богачей, состояние которых растёт каждый день просто потому, что оно уже огромное и его невозможно потратить. Почему нельзя его попросить профинансировать твои проекты? Если я ещё что-то помню правильно об отношениях в магическом сообществе, Гринграссы, конечно, всегда сохраняли нейтралитет, но маловероятно, что они дадут деньги на клинику для оборотней, если можно их потратить на университетские стипендии или ремонт Святого Мунго.

— Паркинсон… — Гермиона медленно выдохнула. — Давай оставим этот разговор на потом. Ты можешь задавать любые вопросы, но это, пожалуй, слишком для раннего утра. В качестве извинения всё-таки можешь сделать кофе. Спасибо!

Гермиона махнула рукой, развернулась на каблуках и ушла в свой кабинет.

***

Остаток рабочего дня прошёл на удивление спокойно и ободряющее. Джессика отрепетировала перед всеми презентацию с бюджетом кризисного центра. Главной «фишкой» было то, что центр, несмотря на свою специализацию, мог принимать и обычных волшебников. В условиях растущей эмиграции в магическую Великобританию из-за магических военных конфликтов в Южной Америке и Китае это было бы действительно полезно и могло хоть немного увеличить их шансы на финансирование. Грегори отчитался об успешной операции по спасению малолетнего оборотня, вырвавшегося из подвала родителей во время полнолуния — мальчик обладал высокой устойчивостью к акониту, поэтому волчье противоядие на нём не срабатывало в полной мере. Никто не пострадал, сам ребёнок заплутал в лесу и отделался только лёгким испугом, когда проснулся на открытом воздухе. Николас сделал обзор последних исследований по магическому синтезу крови для вампиров — они выглядели потрясающе и многообещающе, даже если до введения формулы в производство нужно было ждать ещё несколько лет.

На фоне вчерашнего дня это казалось сказкой, но из головы всё никак не шли слова Панси о том, что Гарри мог бы помочь с проектами. Он уже предлагал финансировать её начинания когда-то давно, ещё до того, как Гермиону даже взяли в Отдел регулирования магических популяций. Тогда она резко отказалась, надеясь получить всё своими силами, а потом… это просто забылось. Гарри всегда в первую очередь был её другом, а когда ты помнишь друга как оборванного лохматого мальчишку в одежде на четыре размера больше нужного, сложно держать в голове, что он ещё и наследник огромного наследства. Тем более, с возрастом привычки Гарри не изменились — он никогда крупно не тратился, по крайней мере напоказ, ходил в основном в аврорской форме, никуда не ездил отдыхать и не светился в дорогих ресторанах — старался вообще не светиться на публике. Конечно, сама Гермиона кое-что скопила за эти годы и могла бы прожить пару лет относительно безбедно — но не поддерживать благотворительную организацию.

Что ж, Гарри мог стать её билетом наружу, из министерства, из системы. Она оставила эту мысль, закусила перо и погрузилась в работу.

Слишком быстро часы дотикали до шести вечера. Гермиона сменила брючный костюм на бежевое атласное платье с золотым поясом, когда-то купленное на их с Роном пятилетнюю годовщину. Захватив портмоне, она вышла в уборную. Как только она взяла подводку, руки задрожали и начался вечный марафон — нарисовать-стереть, нарисовать-стереть, нарисовать-стереть. Рисование стрелок — обычно автоматическое для неё действие, но иногда её будто заклинивало, ни один результат не удовлетворял, и хотелось стереть не только кривые полоски, но и само лицо. Полностью. Она разозлилась. Этот день шёл подозрительно хорошо — и вот расплата.

В процессе рисования особенно уродливой стрелки дверь в уборную открылась, и в комнату вошла Панси в приталенном кружевном платье изумрудного цвета, обнажающем плечи и ноги ниже колена. Мелкий растительный узор был прошит серебряными нитями, мерцавшими под светом ламп. Она уже была накрашена — неброско, чтобы выглядеть профессионально, но при этом достаточно празднично. Гермиона смотрела на неё во все глаза, а Панси смотрела на Гермиону.

— Кажется, у нас тут несчастный случай, — наконец-то произнесла Панси, кивая. — Как раз хотела проверить, как ты, нам уже пора выходить.

Гермиона вздохнула, отложила подводку и вновь стёрла результат.

— Да, извини. Видимо, придётся идти так, раз сегодня руки как из жопы, — сказала она преувеличенно громко и бодро. — Моя удача закончилась, когда утром успешно сработал Сликизи.

Панси фыркнула. 

— Личные помощники как раз и существуют для таких экстренных случаев.

— Ты всё-таки секретарша. Это немного другое. Моё личное благополучие — не твоя забота, тебе нужно следить за работой всего отдела.

— У твоих секретарей слишком высок риск смерти, пожалуй, буду называть свою должность по-другому. — Панси подмигнула, подошла ближе и обновила кисточку подводки. — Вот так. Закрой глаза и не шевелись. Кстати, из Мунго прислали записку, что уже готовят противоядие. Так что Питер может скоро вернуться, а я заинтересована остаться на работе. Наймёшь меня личной помощницей? 

Гермиона не успела ответить на предложение, произнесённое неожиданно игривым тоном. Видимо, Панси и не ждала ответа на шуточный вопрос, потому что плотно сжала подбородок Гермионы и повернула голову вверх и чуть влево, ближе к свету. Пальцы были холодными, но нежными, и Гермиона почувствовала, как к щекам приливает кровь. Два лёгких штриха, и Панси отложила подводку, а затем легко прикоснулась к скулам и медленно повернула её лицо сначала влево, а потом вправо, видимо, проверяя результат. Всё закончилось слишком быстро.

— Можешь открывать глаза и проверять, — прозвучал мягкий голос Панси. — Вообще, для такого есть простые заклинания, я удивлена, что ты красишься настолько от руки.

— Видимо, их не преподают в Хогвартсе. И не описывают в книгах, — Гермиона хмуро посмотрела на их отражение в настенном зеркале, переполненная противоречивыми эмоциями. Результат был отличный, но её давно не трогали так… аккуратно, так славно.

— Обычно их передают в семье или обмениваются в школьных спальнях, — Панси пожала плечами и достала пудру. — Возможно, в Гриффиндоре девочки не очень заботятся о подобных вещах. Что нормально, — Панси подняла руки, будто защищаясь. — Я не пытаюсь возродить межфакультетскую вражду. Просто неожиданно. Все и везде так делают, обмениваются приёмчиками и хитростями.

— Ну, я не то чтобы с ними много общалась, знаешь, были другие дела. Убить Волдеморта, спасти мир, сдать экзамены и всё такое. — Гермиона опустила глаза, сложив руки на груди, и напряженно посмотрела в пол. — Подожди. Если даже для стрелок есть заклинание, то зачем ты накрасила меня вручную?

— Потому что могу! — Панси рассмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой. — Мастер должен уметь работать с любыми материалами. А в макияже я мастер, — она подмигнула и легко прошлась пуховкой по лицу. Все эти подмигивания почему-то не раздражали Гермиону, Панси умудрялась делать это невероятно стильно. Но она всё равно показно закатила глаза.

— Ну что, пойдём? — сказала Гермиона, когда Панси защёлкнула пуховку в коробочке.

— Идём, да!

Гермиона нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. Они вышли за дверь и направились к выходу из министерства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В процессе многое хотелось написать/пояснить в комментариях, но вроде попустило. Если что, я люблю Рона, особенно книжного, просто в этой версии событий всё сложилось так. Виноваты оба, но мы смотрим от Гермионы, поэтому кубики чуть больше падают в её сторону. Надеюсь, все котики помнят, что надо заботиться о себе и не читать то, что вызывает дискомфорт. Мои пазлы не всегда складываются логично или эстетично, но в моей голове всегда работают на задачу этого фичка, которую я не хочу менять! :) Целую, обнимаю (most respectfully).


	6. Глава 6

Одиннадцать часов крепкого сна (с перерывом на Патронус Гермионы) не сделали происходящее в жизни Панси больше похожим на реальность. Утром ей на минуту показалось, что всё просто-напросто приснилось, но стучащая в окно министерская сова быстро внесла ясность в происходящее. Она легко поднялась с кровати и открыла окно — сова с глухим ухом бросила письмо Панси под ноги и сразу же улетела. В письме её извещали о том, что пропуск для аппарации готов — оказалось, однако, что министерство не настолько продвинулось, чтобы разрешить аппарацию прямо на рабочее место. В качестве точки доступа был указан какой-то странный адрес в центре Лондона, а в дополнение шло описание места для визуализации. Панси пожала плечами и положила письмо на подоконник.

Ноги ныли от ночи, проведённой в джинсах, а на коже остались полосы и вмятины от швов и текстуры ткани. Панси недовольно тряхнула головой и отправилась в душ — в её жизни было мало вещей, которые не могла исправить горячая вода. По крайней мере, ей хотелось так думать. Она оделась, выбрала платье для сегодняшнего вечера и уже в 7:40 аппарировала из дома в место, описанное в письме. И тут реальность полностью вернулась, потому что Панси оказалась на заброшенном участке, огороженным забором с плакатами «Строительство гидросети» — типичный приём, чтобы скрыть место от большинства маглов, в дополнение к защитному барьеру. Туда-сюда летал мусор, в отдалении стояли две небольшие постройки с буквами «М» и «Ж». Панси вздохнула. Она узнала место по школьным рассказам Драко — он частенько поминал его на первых курсах, когда переставал злословить о Поттере и садился на свой любимый конёк сплетен о семействе Уизли. Одно время самой частой была байка о том, как Артур Уизли унижается каждое утро, проходя в министерство через вход для рядовых рабочих, которым приходилось смывать себя в унитаз. Драко тогда только вернулся с рождественских каникул и, видимо, особенно впечатлился этим рассказом Люциуса или друзей семьи. Панси не верила, что это было правдой — или хотя бы в то, что это _до сих пор_ оставалось правдой. Что же за мир они построили, где даже не нужно выдумывать ужасные вещи, унизительные для определенных групп магов, потому что они существуют на самом деле?

У входов в туалеты уже выстраивалась очередь, поэтому Панси сжала кулаки и поспешила к постройке с буквой «Ж». Она понимала, что унитазы вряд ли используют по прямому назначению, но в ней всё равно что-то сжалось, когда дорогие кожаные ботильоны коснулись воды. Она дёрнула за верёвку, и её выплюнуло наружу из камина в главном зале министерства. Панси быстро, чуть ли не бегом, зашагала к лифтам, стараясь стрясти с себя омерзение и возмущение. Перемещение по ощущением походило на обычное путешествие через камин или портал — какую-то странную их смесь. Загадкой оставалось то, почему вход нельзя было сделать другим, ведь маглы всё равно туда не заходят. Единственный плюс — ей бы такое не приснилось. Всё правда происходило наяву. Работа, министерство, Гермиона… Все они были настоящими.

День прошёл с этим острым ощущением новой реальности. Её жизнь перевернулась в одно мгновение и сразу из размеренной превратилась в остросюжетную. Отравления, убийства, прекрасные балы. Возможно, так происходит со всеми, кто оказывается вблизи «золотого трио», которые даже спустя все эти годы влипают в неприятности и блистательно из них выворачиваются. Каждый разговор, каждая встреча были маленьким событием. Панси чувствовала прилив адреналина, но одновременно и тревоги. Сегодня её ждал долгий вечер, где она встретится с людьми, которые все эти годы игнорировали её и чурались, потому что одним поступком, сделанным исключительно из страха, она исчерпала весь кредит доверия. Ей казалось, что она вот-вот взорвётся изнутри, когда наконец слетит зажим с закрученной пружины нервов. Панси пыталась успокоить себя тем, что никто из сотрудников Министерства и посетителей не грубил ей и не высказывался пренебрежительно. Наоборот, все были очень милыми и вежливыми, относились к ней, как к обычной секретарше, а не к предательнице. Ни одного косого взгляда или странного шёпота. Возможно, время правда стирает память даже о таких событиях. Поэтому она надеялась, что волшебники на приёме, даже если и ненавидят её, никогда не покажут ненависти на публике.

Всё это были прекрасные рациональные мысли, но странным образом успокоилась Панси только после столкновения с Гермионой в уборной — кошки в груди замолкли и втянули когти. Она удивилась, что даже Грейнджер волнуется до трясущихся рук перед рядовым благотворительным вечером, ведь она наверняка посетила сотни таких приёмов после победы над Лордом. Панси почувствовала себя нужной: ведь если Гермионе явно нужна поддержка, то у неё не было права на нервный срыв в разгар сегодняшнего вечера. Пружина внутри неё полегоньку расслабилась, раскрутилась, обмякла, ведь теперь появилась цель. Концентрация на другом человеке и его нуждах всегда помогала ей не обращать внимания на себя и бесконечный поток темноты в голове. В детстве она ухаживала за бабушкой, в школе этим человеком был Драко, а на шестом курсе она переключилась на Миллисент, потому что в тот год до Драко было невозможно достучаться. Потом мерно отгремели несколько лет пустоты. Легонько гладя щеки Гермионы и разглядывая получившиеся стрелки, она впервые за долгое время ощутила знакомое и родное, но полузабытое чувство нужности. Иногда оно возникало в ней во время задушевных разговоров с посетителями бара, но они всегда были разными, знакомцами на несколько часов без гарантии возврата в её жизнь. А рядом с Гермионой ей хотелось быть даже в том случае, если её старый секретарь вернётся из больницы уже завтра, и почему-то у Панси было смутное чувство, что Гермиона… ей позволит.

— А можешь научить меня своей модификации Ревелио? — спросила Гермиона, когда они вышли из уборной, надели свои пальто и направились к выходу из министерства.

— Да, конечно, — ответила Панси. — Могу попытаться. Это работает немного не так, как заклинания в школе, потому что здесь нет отличий во взмахе палочки или произнесении формулы. Всё дело в интенции, твоём намерении за заклинанием. Думаю, это ближе к невербальной магии, чем к тому, что изложено в учебниках. Нужно сконцентрироваться на том, что ты хочешь получить. Самые близкие примеры — это аппарация и вызов Патронуса, при их изучении мы тратим очень много времени, чтобы правильно направить нашу интенцию. Это работает и с другими заклинаниями, что позволяет использовать их немного по-другому. Обнаружить яд или проверить свежесть можно и с помощью других заклинаний, просто с Ревелио мне лично легче.

Панси тараторила так быстро, что у неё сбилось дыхание. Она давно ни с кем не разговаривала о магии, и теперь слова лились из неё неостановимым потоком. Панси даже немного разозлилась, что путь до выхода из Министерства такой короткий, и поэтому она не сможет рассказать всё, что хочется, хотя ещё утром коридоры казались ей бесконечными. Она перевела дыхание и продолжила.

— На самом деле, обнаружение яда оказалось неожиданным побочным эффектом моей модификации. Меня интересовала только свежесть продуктов и ингредиентов для зелий, но почему-то заклинание одинаково среагировало на споры плесени и яды. Мне показалось, что оно не работает, когда фиолетовым засветился болиголов, который я собрала сама буквально тем же утром! Но несколько опытов показали, что всё ещё круче, чем я ожидала. Обожаю такие моменты. В общем, попробуй колдовать Ревелио над своей едой и напитками с этой интенцией в голове. Сразу вряд ли выйдет, но думаю, волшебница твоего уровня точно справится за несколько дней. Возможно, у тебя получится даже немного по-другому, с другими спецэффектами. Но тем интереснее.

Гермиона улыбнулась и понимающе кивнула.

— Да, я только после Хогвартса начала осознавать, как школьное образование сильно ограничивает магию, проявляемую волшебником в детстве. Формулы и фразы помогают учить магии быстро и эффективно, но в то же время… одинаково, шаблонно. Получается мастерство, но не вполне творчество. Разница, как между фабричным и ручным производством. Шаблоны сильно обрезают мышление, а теория магии гораздо-гораздо сложнее. И странно, что в Великобритании нет магических университетов, ведь там как раз это можно было бы изучить. Подумать только, что меня взяли в Министерство в девятнадцать сразу после школы… — Гермиона тряхнула головой. — Учиться на практике, конечно, весело, но сколько бы я могла сделать по-другому с образованием.

— Раньше было принято, что после Хогвартса юноши и девушки находили себе наставников из области, которая была им интересна, и учились продвинутой магии несколько лет после выпуска. Ещё мои родители обучались именно так, но я поздний ребёнок, — Панси нервно поправила прядь. — Постепенно традиция умерла, особенно из-за войн. Много талантливых наставников погибли или переехали в США. А остальных едва хватило на Хогвартс, и ты сама помнишь, какие там проблемы с наймом преподавателей. Сейчас на рабочих местах есть курсы, как у авроров, например. Но отец любил часами рассказывать, что это не замена старой системе и что он обязательно найдёт мне учителя. Что ж, тоска по старому завела его немного не туда, как мы все знаем…

Повисло неловкое молчание. Они почти дошли до каминов-унитазов, но как только Панси свернула к ним, Гермиона взяла её под локоть и потянула в другую сторону.

— Нет-нет, со мной можешь пройти через вход первого класса, так сказать…

— Ох, спасибо. — Панси почувствовала, как из плечей ушло напряжение.

— Моя заявка на переустройство основного входа в министерство лежит в столе у Кингсли уже девять лет, кстати. Я подала её в первый же рабочий день, а идею носила ещё со школы.

— Девять лет. Неужели ничего нельзя было сделать?

— Нет денег, бла-бла-бла. Все привыкли, бла-бла-бла. Работает — не трогай, бла-бла-бла. Вот тебе пропуск в синий зал, а пропуск к общему входу я у тебя отберу, бла-бла-бла. — Гермиона дурачилась, но Панси видела, что в ней закипает настоящая злоба, несмотря на улыбку и смешливый тон. На её щеках выступили красные пятна, а рука на локте Панси крепко сжалась. Когда они подошли к двери «первого класса», Гермиона заметила это и с извиняющейся улыбкой разжала ладонь. — Извини. Просто Министерство так устроено, что я даже не могу повлиять на то, чтобы по заявке начали делопроизводство. Для этого нужно иметь хорошие связи с Хозяйственным отделом, но каждый раз, когда я прихожу к их начальнику, Пеггинсу, его всегда «нет на месте». — Она закатила глаза. — Конечно, когда я приходила к нему каждый день в течение трёх месяцев, это, пожалуй, был перебор. Но это было кучу лет назад! Нам сюда!

Гермиона смешно махнула руками на словах «лет назад!» и снова взяла её под локоть, потянув в маленький зал, мощённый мрамором цвета морской волны.

— Отсюда можно аппарировать. Ты не против, если я перемещу тебя? — рука Гермионы опустилась на кисть Панси.

— Нет, конечно, не против. — Панси взяла ладони Гермионы в свои и крепко сжала.

— Вот и славно. И… — она запнулась. — Спасибо за то, что рассказала раньше. Про свою семью. И про заклинание. Раз, два, три!

Пространство вокруг сжалось, исказилось, камнем надавило на грудь. Черты Гермионы смазались в аппарационном вихре, но её ладони были теплыми и держали крепко.

***

Вечер у Гринграссов стратовал на удивление гладко. Официальная часть с презентациями шла часа три и закончилась довольно милой речью Дафны, которая поблагодарила всех собравшихся и сообщила, что о решении семьи гостей оповестят по почте через неделю. Джессика выступила здорово, сумев и рассмешить, и разжалобить публику историями из своей социальной работы. Среди проектов не было откровенной чуши, в основном выступали молодые ребята, которых Панси совершенно не узнавала даже по фамилиям. Большинство не ограничивались формальной речью, а показывали фотографии, рисунки, графики, звали на сцену представителей организаций, в пользу которых собирали средства. Всё это выглядело несколько… по-магловски. Как популярные лекции по истории и социологии, на которые её иногда таскала Мэй, возмущаясь, что у Панси так много пробелов в знаниях о мире. Насколько Панси помнила благотворительные вечера, на которые её брали с собой родители, там ничего подобного не было, все просто приходили… и напивались, если говорить кратко. Танцы, музыка, сплетни и алкоголь. Бал ценой в несколько тысяч галлеонов за вход — и обычно никто особенно не интересовался, на что идут деньги. Если подумать, то на подобных сборищах всегда были только Пожиратели смерти и сочувствующие. Панси тряхнула головой, не желая погружаться в столь далёкие воспоминания и анализировать новые подробности.

Она часто отворачивалась от сцены, чтобы посмотреть на реакции Гермионы. Все они забавляли и интриговали её. Очевидно, для Гермионы всё было не настолько свежо и интересно, как для Панси. Выражение её лица постоянно менялось от выступающего к выступающему и очень явно говорило о том, что Гермиона думает: «скука смертная», «отвратительно», «а это вообще кто?», «здорово, молодцы», «достойно», «ничего себе!». Интересно, её всегда можно читать как книгу или она разрешала себе подобное, потому что они сидели с краю в темноте и видела Гермиону только Панси? Как бы то ни было, Панси хотелось бы узнать, что именно она думает о происходящем и почему. Какая история у Грейнджер со всеми этими организациями? Ведь судя по огню Гермионы, который Панси наблюдала в последние два дня, она запросто могла быть на ножах с половиной присутствующих на приёме. И несмотря на то, что Панси впервые после выпуска из Хогвартса была в самой гуще мира волшебников, она бы лучше провела эти три часа за разговорами с ней. Они… на удивление сошлись. А как снова начать общаться с остальными, Панси пока не понимала.

После выступлений началась более привычная часть вечера: гости группками разбрелись по галерее с бокалами, заиграла музыка, загудели разговоры. Собрание живописи и скульптуры Гринграссов было великолепным — в основном современные работы со всего света, но немного классики они тоже смогли раздобыть. Панси выругалась сквозь зубы, когда поняла, что все эти годы могла бы ходить хотя бы сюда или в другие музеи — её чурались, но не настолько, чтобы захлопывать перед носом двери общественных заведений. Галерея располагалась на целых трёх этажах, и здесь было достаточно магии, чтобы хотя бы частично утолить её жажду.

— Нравится? — спросила Гермиона, заметив её интерес.

— Да-а, — Панси не ожидала вопроса. — Я даже не знала, что они открыли галерею. Я, конечно, читаю «Пророк», но как-то упустила новость. Здесь можно бродить неделями. Так здорово.

— Это правда. Всё очень красиво. — натянуто спросила Гермиона и протянула бокал с задумчивым, отстранённом выражением. — Проверишь моё шампанское?

Панси попыталась сколдовать Ревелио так, чтобы на них не обратили внимания. Всё было чисто, зелёные искры, но тон Гермионы её взволновал.

— Что-то не так?

Гермиона расправила плечи и тепло улыбнулась.

— Просто… — она сделала большой глоток. — Вся эта красота скрывает грязь, которая почти неизбежно приходит с большими деньгами. Их коллекция состоит из подарков зарубежных клиентов, которые хотят умастить монополиста на рынке, или куплена на деньги, добытые не самым честным путём. Я бы так хотела смотреть на всю эту красоту и не думать. Но не могу. Даже сквозь самые гениальные картины сочится чёрная слизь. Хотя наверняка художники и не думали о том, где окажутся их работы.

— Как-то очень драматично…

— Вижу, ты не вполне меня понимаешь, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Прости. Но думаю, ещё недели две в нашем отделе и из тебя сделают «либерлаку». — Она дёрнула бровями. — О, Кингсли на четыре часа. Есть у меня разговор к министру магии. Надеюсь, ты не будешь скучать.

Гермиона сжала ладонь Панси и растворилась в толпе. И так прошли не вполне мучительные два часа. Она здоровалась со всеми, кто выглядел хотя бы смутно знакомо, и рассматривала предметы искусства. Ноги начинали гудеть из-за каблуков, но она сразу забывала о неудобстве, когда поднимала глаза на очередную картину. Волшебники поддались абстрактному веянию в живописи только столетие спустя, но ожидание стоило того: идеи не отличались новизной, но магическое исполнение придавало им новую глубину. Некоторые картины дышали совсем не в переносном смысле. Другие закручивались в спирали и геометрические фигуры. Её поймала Луна Лавгуд и целых полчаса прошли в оживлённом обсуждении, изобразил ли некий Уэс де Канд на своем полотне наргла или всё-таки нет.

— А ты ничего, — сказала в завершение Луна, пришедшая на вечер в брючном костюме цыплячьего цвета, отделанным пушком на воротнике. — Если бы я знала, что ты не отрицаешь в штыки ксенобиологию, то попыталась бы поговорить с тобой ещё в школе.

— Боюсь, это могло бы закончиться фатально, — Панси отпила из бокала. — Но спасибо. Ты тоже ничего. Хотелось бы знать, где ты покупаешь такие наряды. Выглядит замечательно.

— О, я всё шью сама. Но разрешаю копировать, — сказала Луна абсолютно серьёзным тоном, хотя любой другой на этом месте скорее бы подмигнул. — О, Герми! Смотри, кого я нашла! Панси тоже знает про нарглов!

Гермиона появилась из-за спины Луны. Они обнялись.

— О, да, Панси знает многое, Луна. Знакомься с моей новой личной помощницей.

— Ох, я читала про Питера.

— Всё хорошо, он идёт на поправку. Но Панси спасла меня в самый нужный момент. — Гермиона взяла очередной бокал шампанского с подноса проходящего мимо официанта. — Дамы, какие у вас планы?

— Мне уже пора, жаль, что встретились так поздно, Гермиона. Завтра уезжаем с Невиллом в Танзанию, надо собрать вещи. Сейчас период цветения мурении великолепной, а это бывает только раз в десять лет. — Луна погладила Гермиону по плечу и протянула ладонь Панси.

— Было приятно познакомиться.

Панси удивлённо застыла на мгновение, но пожала протянутую руку.

— Что ж, наверное это и было настоящее знакомство. Мне тоже. Удачной охоты и привет Невиллу.

Луна улыбнулась и ушла, помахав на прощание.

— Надеюсь, это было не слишком смело. Про привет Невиллу. Думаю, я сказала тысячи ужасных вещей про них в школе. — Панси внезапно пробила дрожь. Луна была очень милой и вежливой и даже не казалась странной в окружении искусства. Её цыплячий костюм сам тянул на музейный экспонат. Но тень «они все меня ненавидят» крепко сидела в голове.

— А обо мне наверное миллион ужасных вещей, — Гермиона игриво толкнула её в бок. — Но вот мы здесь, обсуждаем магию и искусство. Работаем вместе, и даже нос ни у кого ещё не сломан.

— Не льсти себе, Грейнджер. Я никогда не думала о тебе столько, чтобы сказать _миллион_ ужасных вещей.

— Ну значит, девятьсот девяносто девять тысяч девятьсот девяносто девять!

Панси понимала, что ходит по тонкому льду, но ответ Гермионы развеял часть опасений. Они улыбнулись друг другу.

— Если у тебя есть ещё полчаса, я хотела бы показать тебе мою любимую картину. — Гермиона посерьёзнела и Панси поняла, что согласиться сейчас очень важно.

— Из неё не сочится чёрная слизь?

— Даже мой заточенный под критику мозг её не видит.

— Тогда веди. Мой вечер свободен.

Панси беспокоилась, что Гермиона явно пытается напиться. Она шла прямо и держала спину ровно, однако её выдавали расфокусированные глаза и слегка заторможенная речь. Но для Панси это значило лишь, что остаться тем более нужно. А тёплые пальцы Гермионы на локте разрушили последние сомнения.


	7. Глава 7

После изматывающего рабочего дня и скучной презентации Гермионе больше всего хотелось бы просто уйти домой или позвать Панси в кафе, чтобы продолжить их прерванную беседу об особенностях интенций в магических заклинаниях. Обычно она с энтузиазмом бросалась в толпу и проводила долгие часы в разговорах о законопроектах, последних новостях и слухах, но сегодня просто задумчиво шла рядом с Панси и вяло отвечала на её вопросы. С каждой минутой она всё больше стыдилась своих слов, которые вылетали куда более глупыми и нескладными, чем обычно, потому что она устала и не старалась. Панси заслуживала куда большего, но сегодня в толпе Гермионе было сложно сосредоточиться, а шампанское дополнительно ослабляло контроль над речью. Она серьёзно думала всё-таки уйти с неофициальной части вечера впервые за карьеру и уже открыла рот, чтобы предложить это Панси — хоть и сомневалась, что та согласится пойти куда-то с человеком, использующим сравнения вроде «чёрной слизи», — но тут увидела на другой стороне зала Кингсли.

Возможно, не стоило бросаться в разговор именно сегодня, после открытий безрадостного утра, но разве это не лучший способ опровергнуть её теорию? Может, если Кингсли покажет, что ему не плевать на происходящее в жизни Гермионы, то ещё остался смысл в продолжении борьбы в рамках министерства? Они совсем поссорились несколько месяцев назад, когда Гермиона прямо сказала Кингсли, что власть изменила его до неузнаваемости, но ведь когда-то они были друзьями. Не самыми близкими, но всё же заботились друг о друге.

Разговор не задался с самого начала. Кингсли игнорировал её минут пятнадцать, продолжая совершенно пустую беседу с небольшой группой собравшихся вокруг него. Когда ей всё же удалось его выцепить и отвести в сторону, под тихий тёмный альков в глубине зала, то после каждой фразы он всем видом давал знать, что считает, будто Гермиона несёт какую-то чушь. Посыпались обвинения в том, что это паранойя, что она напридумывала, что война давно закончилась, что он не будет вмешиваться в расследование или вводить особые меры охраны на основе таких слабых улик, и что её несомненно острый ум нужно прикладывать в других местах.

— Вы бы мне очень пригодились в весенней предвыборной кампании. Если, конечно, у вас самой нет планов на министерское кресло, — протянул Кингсли после очередного потока слов, которые для него могли звучать как похвалы и попытки успокоить, а для Гермионы звучали как обвинения.

Гермиона оторопела. Она не знала, что за последние полчаса её взбесило больше. Это подчёркнуто-отстранённое «вы», будто его произносили с большой буквы? Так формально Кингсли к ней не обращался никогда. Очередная апелляция к образу «умной девочки», будто по-другому её за спиной и не называли? Ей уже двадцать семь лет, и она не на уроке трансфигурации. Просьба о помощи сразу после потока оскорблений? Или неприкрытый намёк на то, что она хочет отобрать у него место? Ей только двадцать семь лет, и пока у неё были другие планы на жизнь. Она ещё не сделала ничего для сообщества магов, чтобы со спокойной совестью встать во главе. Кингсли, если подумать, тоже ничего не сделал, но с совестью у него явно было не в порядке, в чём Гермиона убеждалась всё больше с каждой минутой. Если бы она не наблюдала за ним все эти восемь лет, а переместилась из прошлого в эту точку, то решила бы, что перед ней не добрый, смешной, заботливый Кингсли, а абсолютный чужак под оборотным зельем.

— Что скажете? — нетерпеливо спросил Кингсли, так как она молчала почти минуту, обдумывая следующий шаг.

— Я правильно понимаю, что сначала ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я всё придумываю? Говоришь, что никто не мешает мне, кроме меня самой? А потом тут же просишь помощи со своей предвыборной кампанией? — сказала Гермиона холодно и чётко, пытаясь не сорваться. — И какая помощь от меня потребуется? Красиво стоять рядом и говорить, как «героиня» магической Великобритании полностью поддерживает твой политический курс?

— Мисс Грейнджер…

Гермиона не была готова к очередному раунду «вы не так меня понимаете, всё совсем по-другому». Она знала, что всё поняла правильно. Просто очередной оппонент считает её достаточно управляемой и правильной, готовой подчиниться советам старших или вертикали власти. Всё ещё видит в ней маленькую запутавшуюся девочку, которую надо направлять на путь истинный мудростью с высоты лет, потому что она правильно выучила теорию, но не знает, как применять её на практике. И настолько уверен в себе, что не боится неприкрыто лгать. С неё достаточно. Если им не хватает победы над Волдемортом, почти десяти лет вкалывания до седьмого пота на работе, её разрушенной личной жизни, прямых угроз здоровью, то можно ли им вообще что-либо доказать?

— Я ухожу.

— Что? В каком смысле…

— С работы. Вы ведь этого и хотели, министр Шеклболт? Ждите заявления на подпись завтра.

Она развернулась и быстрым шагом пошла обратно в толпу, не желая давать возможности переубедить её. Кингсли знал, куда надо надавить, чтобы она осталась. Знала и сама Гермиона, так как весь день твердила себе, что без неё отдел наверняка развалится, магические народы не получат нужной помощи, проекты приостановят без её протекции. Но она устала. Устала.

Ей надо было уйти — а потом она уже придумает, как с этим жить.

***

Гермиона собиралась найти Панси и сказать, что уходит отсюда, но прорваться через гостей было не так-то просто. Её останавливали, звали поздороваться и поговорить, а отказываться было неприлично — и теперь у неё не было отговорки в виде необходимости поговорить с министром. Она медленно продвигалась сквозь зал, беседы и подносы с шампанским. Странным образом, это помогло немного успокоиться. Или не очень странным, если учесть ещё четыре бокала… Она не переменила своё мнение и не забыла о разговоре с Кингсли, но всё теперь было приятно смазанным и не таким страшным. Мысль, что она участвует в необходимых, но бесполезных социальных ритуалах последней раз в этой должности, пустила по нервам всплеск эйфории и энергии. Она будто наконец проснулась впервые за день.

Через час она нашла Панси вместе с Луной у абстрактного полотна, изображающего то ли фавна, то ли гнома, то ли и правда ничего конкретного. Она улыбнулась тому, что Панси нашла компанию в её отсутствие. Услышав горячее обсуждение, Гермиона вспомнила восторг, с которым Панси смотрела на картины вокруг, и решила, что нужно показать ей особый зал галереи. По крайней мере, особый для Гермионы. Ей всё ещё хотелось уйти от толпы, но не в холодную пустую квартиру. Слова «мой вечер свободен» из уст Панси разлили по её телу приятное тепло и уверенность. Гермиона взяла её под локоть и повела вглубь галереи. Людей постепенно становилось всё меньше, а в нужном зале и вовсе никого не было.

— Картины здесь… не зачарованы? — задумчиво спросила Панси, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Это магловское искусство?

— Не совсем, — ответила Гермиона. — Но большая часть и правда написана без применения волшебства. Поэтому здесь так мало посетителей. Когда встречаешься с такой частью жизни, как магия… остальное не столь интересно, полагаю. Необычные устройства и новые технологии ещё могут заинтересовать волшебников, но картины… это просто картины для многих из них. Даже несмотря на то, насколько мы отстали от маглов в искусстве, ведь до сих пор основная часть работ художников — парадные реалистичные портреты. По крайней мере, в магической Великобритании. Галерея Гринграссов тут скорее исключение благодаря подаркам из-за рубежа.

— Любой разговор с тобой превращается в лекцию на остро социальные темы? — голос Панси звучал беззлобно, но Гермиона неожиданно для самой себя сжала кулаки, потому что слова слишком напоминали о том, как её дразнили в школе. И у маглов, и у волшебников. Она посчитала до десяти и побеждённо разжала пальцы.

— Прости, если утомляю, я могу и помолчать, правда…

— Нет-нет, ты чего… Мне очень нравится. Я и сама такая, как ты могла заметить. — Панси виновато улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Тогда сядем? — Гермиона с облегчением вздохнула и указала на низкую музейную кушетку без спинки, стоящую перед картиной. — Боюсь, сейчас сорвусь в ещё одну лекцию.

— Это твоя любимая? — Панси села и кивнула на маленькую картину в широкой золотой раме.

Она была выполнена в тёмных тонах и изображала две фигуры под полной луной. Молодая, светловолосая, невинная девушка стояла в полузабытьи, а старшая женщина, размытая и почти сливающаяся с сумерками, — ведьма, карга, сама тьма — склонилась к ней и что-то нашёптывала на ухо, бережно держа за предплечье.

Если другие помещения в галерее были организованы по периодам или по темам, то сюда просто отправляли всё, что не вписывалось в привычные рамки магического искусства. Здесь было всего семь картин разных эпох, поэтому небольшая по размерам работа Нарсиса Диаса не терялась на фоне остальных, но Гермиона ясно представляла, как в будущем этот маленький зал мог превратиться в эдакий кабинет директора в Хогвартсе — увешанный с потолка до пола полотнами в массивных рамах, без сантиметра свободного места между ними. Заметит ли тогда кто-нибудь «Le Maléfice»? Перспектива заполнения «магловского зала» с потолка до пола была вполне вероятной, так как Гринграссы в последние года три робко пытались выйти на магловских поставщиков и клиентов, потому что рост рынка волшебников всегда был медленным банально из-за небольшого количества покупателей. Они даже пытались продавливать законы, которые расшатали бы жёсткие рамки Статута. Безуспешно, но кто знает, что ждёт Министерство с привыкшим ко вкусу власти Кингсли во главе. Гермиона закрыла глаза, пытаясь отогнать эти мысли, и сделала пару глотков шампанского.

— Да. По крайней мере, здесь. Концепция одной-единственной любимой картины или любой другой вещи мне в принципе кажется несостоятельной, но когда я вижу её, то думаю, что люблю больше всего.

— У меня есть весьма обычный вопрос, — протянула Панси голосом, который звучал ниже, чем обычно, и придвинулась ближе. Теперь их бёдра почти касались друг друга, и Гермиона почувствовала электрическое напряжение в этой точке. — Почему ты её любишь?

Гермиона осушила бокал и поставила его на пол рядом с кушеткой.

— Разве для любви нужно оправдание?

— Не всегда, но ты кажешься девушкой, у которой на всё есть причины, — Панси рассмеялась и распустила причёску одним движением палочки. — Надеюсь, ты не против. У меня уже голова болит, потому что волосы весь день стянуты.

Панси тряхнула головой, раскидывая локоны, и расчесала их пальцами. Гермиона была не против.

— Я люблю этот зал, потому что он позволяет… отдохнуть. Магический мир переполнен информацией ещё больше, чем магловский, Панси. Не знаю, замечаешь ли ты это. Всё движется, всё опасно, издаёт странные звуки или запахи. Книги могут тебя покусать, люди на картинах — оскорбить, вкусная конфета — скрывать начинку с ушной серой. Постоянный стресс, и всегда надо готовиться к худшему. Мне двадцать семь, но иногда я чувствую себя на все шестьдесят. В такие моменты мне хочется покоя, хотя ещё столь многое нужно сделать.

— Забавно, но я бы могла сказать то же самое про магловский мир, — Панси наклонилась чуть вперёд и повернула голову к Гермионе. Так близко. — Последние три года я работала в магловском баре в Сохо, и это было… сложно. Столько нового, столько красок и лиц, странных традиций и правил. Прости, но я бы никогда не стала работать в министерстве, тем более секретаршей, если бы это не было единственным способом вернуться к привычной жизни. Думаю, мне тоже хотелось покоя. И странным образом я ощущаю его, несмотря на все приключения последних дней. Я дома. Я могу использовать магию, когда захочу. Мне не нужно прятаться.

Гермиона улыбнулась. Она слабо понимала, как можно чувствовать себя комфортно в их ситуации. В школе у неё, пожалуй, получалось, но только благодаря непреложному чувству, что исход ситуации _точно_ зависит от неё самой. От знаний, от умения дружить, от решительности и смелости. Ничто из этого не работало во «взрослой жизни».

— Ты видишь ситуацию с другой стороны, но думаю, понимаешь меня. Я вряд ли смогу полноценно вернуться в магловский мир, но иногда скучаю по некой… предсказуемости. Знаешь, когда с утра зачарованные вилки не пытаются выколоть тебе глаз, жизнь как-то спокойнее.

У Панси в глазах заиграли смешливые огоньки. Гермиона нервно заёрзала на сидении, пытаясь смотреть на картину, а не на её губы. Под действием алкоголя она всегда становилась очень тактильной — и главное сейчас было не сглупить.

— То же и с картинами. Предсказуемость, пожалуй, даже не то слово. Мне нравится, что она _не навязывает_ своё мнение о реальности. У неё нет своей воли, частичку которой предметам всегда даёт магия. Эти женщины застыли в спокойствии, даже трансе. Колдунья склонилась к девушке под луной — и с ними ничего не произойдёт. Они стоят так уже почти два столетия и будут стоять дальше. Поддастся ли девушка уговорам тьмы или сделает «правильный выбор»? Или колдунья просто-напросто её не отпустит, так и будет держать за руку и талию? Утащит силой? Поцелует её? Или укусит? Просто скроется обратно во тьму, немного проиграв? Никто не знает. Нарсис Диас, который написал эту картину, скорее всего думал, что девушка уже пропала. Такое своего рода поучение, страшная сказка: не ходите дети по ночам гулять. Всё-таки картина весьма однозначно называется «Le Maléfice» — «ворожба», «порча». Но для меня вопрос не решён.

— Он был маглом?

— Точно неизвестно, так как он не самый знаменитый художник по обе стороны границы между нашими мирами. По некоторым данным, он был сквибом. Или же сознательно воздерживался от применения магии всю жизнь. Когда ему было десять, его родители погибли при неизвестных обстоятельствах, а через несколько лет он потерял ногу из-за укуса змеи. Возможно, всё это было действием проклятия, которое отвратило Диаса от магии раз и навсегда. Он рисовал этот сюжет на протяжении всей жизни. Есть множество вариантов «Le Maléfice». Иногда колдуний две или девушка вовсе одна в лесу. Или колдунья пытается сманить сразу нескольких девушек. Это и картины маслом, и гравюры, и просто наброски. Но всегда вокруг лес, всегда луна, всегда темно.

— Ты… тоже видишь магию так? — Панси обеспокоенно свела брови и взяла её за предплечье. — Я очень сочувствую… если это правда, но думаю, что… понимаю причины.

Слова явно давались ей с трудом. Панси не могла этого знать, но она сжала пальцы прямо на вырезанном Беллатрисой слове «грязнокровка», скрытом под длинным рукавом платья. По коже Гермионы пробежала дрожь, хотя она не мёрзла — скорее наоборот. Второй тёплой рукой Панси обняла её за талию. Гермиона даже не подозревала, как ей необходимо было это прикосновение. Как только пальцы Панси крепко обхватили её бок, что-то внутри будто издало щелчок, встав в паз на своё место.

— О… Нет, Панси. Мне никогда не давали выбора, как девушке с картины. Моя колдунья отправила письмо из Хогвартса, прекрасно понимая, как легко меня завлечь новыми знаниями.

Она невесело рассмеялась, а Панси уткнулась носом в её щёку и медленно вдохнула.

— Ей даже не нужно было напрягаться и идти за мной босиком по лесу под полной луной. — Гермиона пыталась не пустить горечь в свои слова, но, вероятно, у неё плохо получалось. — Я не жалею, само собой. Не представляю вселенной, где я бы отказалась узнать новое тайное измерение привычной реальности, а тем более спасти мир. Но хотя бы иллюзия выбора выглядела бы замечательно.

— Со мной у тебя всегда будет выбор, обещаю, — губы Панси оказались у уха, она громко прошептала слова, и Гермиона всей кожей прочувствовала окружающую их тишину. — Ты говорила, что колдунья может поцеловать девушку? Могу я побыть колдуньей?

Вместо ответа Гермиона повернулась к Панси. В её зелёно-карих глазах горела решительность, венки под бледной кожей проступали ещё сильнее, чем утром, разметавшиеся волосы и правда придавали ей сходство с ведьмами из сказок. С прекрасным, непредсказуемым, диким воплощением сил природы. Гермиона провела ладонью по её щеке, медленно приблизилась к тонким губам и поцеловала со всей силой и нежностью, которые сумела в себе найти. В отдалении громыхнул разбитый каблуком пустой бокал, но биение сердца раздавалось в ушах гораздо отчётливее. Поцелуй был со вкусом новых правил, новой эпохи, новой жизни. Где происходящее по-прежнему нарушает причинно-следственную связь, но где она может выбирать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всем сыра за мой счёт 🧀🧀🧀🧀🧀 текст стал даваться тяжелее, но надеюсь, всё ещё читабильно  
> до конца обязательно дойдём🍓
> 
> «Le Maléfice», изображение которой вставлено в текст, находится в собрании Munson Williams Proctor Arts Institute (https://www.mwpai.org/). Но вариаций действительно было много, и одну из картин украли в 1972 из Монреальского музея изящных искусств во время одной из самых масштабных краж в истории искусства: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1972_Montreal_Museum_of_Fine_Arts_robbery   
> Именно эта картина осела у Гринграссов, но как она именно выглядит, мне лично найти не удалось. Полагаю, репродукция может быть в закрытом каталоге музея за те годы, но в интернет её никто не выложил (либо мои поисковые mad skillz меня подвели), так как Диас и правда не самый известный и значимый художник. Я представляю её близкой к варианту из собрания Прокторовского Института искусств.


End file.
